


Parasite

by catscakesandcaptainamerica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Asgard place setting, F/M, Loki is rehabiliated after destroying New York, Magic, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Rest of the MCU is ignored, Takes place after first Avengers, The Nine Realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catscakesandcaptainamerica/pseuds/catscakesandcaptainamerica
Summary: Tetra Leifson believed in second chances because her whole life was one now. And Loki definitely needed someone to take a chance on him. But loving him was a bit like loving a parasite. Because she knew that one day he would end up sucking the life out of her."Loki, you just don't understand, do you? I didn't love you out of pity. I loved you simply because you were... you."





	1. Of Books and Libraries

The halls of the Asgardian palace were wide and spacious, and as Tetra walked her sandals made an unpleasant _squeak, slap_ noise on the polished stone floors. At the beginning of each hallway was a guard stationed in gleaming gold armor and she nodded to each one as she passed them. Although they did nothing in return, she knew that they appreciated the acknowledgement.

After passing many different rooms and passageways, she turned left onto a smaller hallway, empty except for two tall wooden doors at the end. She shouldered one heavy door open, almost dropping the stack of books in her hands as she did so. She closed the door behind her and it creaked slowly shut.

Out of all the rooms in the palace, the Royal Library was her favorite to visit. The walls stretched all the way up to the high ceilings, laden with books of all kinds. Ladders that ran tracks lined the bookcases to easily peruse the selection, something she did very often. On one far wall was a staircase that led to a small balcony that circled the room and gave access to the second level of books. But out of everything that Tetra loved in this room, it was the way that sunlight filtered in through the glass ceiling. The yellow hues lit up the dust floating through the air and everything glowed golden. She took a deep breath of the ink and paper scented air and stepped farther into the room.

“Tetra, my dear! Back so soon?”

A short, elderly man came shuffling out from behind a bookcase, using a cane to steady his gait. Although his hair was frizzled and gray, the Master Librarian was as sharp as ever and his blue eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles. He hobbled over to her, the grin on his face genuine and bright.

“It would appear so, Master Roman,” she laughed, inclining her head towards him in a show of respect. “I seem to be breezing through these silly books about romance at quite a fast rate, and have come looking for something of more substance.”

“What did you have in mind, milady? Some poetry by the great philosophers, perhaps?”

“Actually, I believe I shall look through the history books today.”

“Of course, of course. Excellent choice,” the older man muttered. He took the few books she was carrying out of her hands and set them on an empty table. “Come, my dear. I’ll show you the way.”

He led her over to the far staircase, wobbling slightly on his cane. Roman had been the Master Librarian of the Royal Library for nearly three hundred years and knew where every book and scroll belonged amidst the shelves. And although Tetra had spent many an hour looking through the stacks and knew precisely where to find the history books, she let Roman direct her.

They climbed up the stairs that led to the second level of the library and the balcony that circled the room. Unlike the rest of the stone floors of the palace, the floors here were a rich, polished wood, worn down with use and age.

“I think you’ll find what you’re looking for here.”

One elegant hand reached up to glide across the spines of different books before she plucked one off the shelf.

“Thank you, Roman. If it’s alright with you, I do believe I’d like to stay here and simply read for a little while.”

“You are more than welcome to, milady. Please, if you have any questions, you know where to find me.” With that he shuffled away, his came tapping against the wood floor with every step he took.

Tetra flipped through the book enough to surmise that it was about the history of the Asgardian High Council, something she knew more than enough about, and placed it back on the shelf. After finding one about history of dress and garments, one was explaining the past royal families and another about renovations done to the palace over the years she almost gave up. Out of the corner of her eye, a thick navy tome snagged her attention. She slid it off the shelf and weighed it in her hand. There was no title on the front but the fabric cover was threaded through with gold strands and a golden crest of the Royal Family.

She took the book back to a grouping of plush, cushioned chairs. She settled onto a burgundy red one, slipped off her gold sandals and tucked her feet underneath her body. After settling the skirts of her white gown around her knees she sunk back into the cushions and pulled the heavy book onto her lap.

The cover made a quiet crack noise as she opened it, and Tetra knew the book pages hadn’t been looked at in years, if not longer. On the title page it read _Asgardian Battles, Myth and Folklore_. With a small of smile satisfaction that she had picked out a good book, she flipped to a random section. _The Resurrection Stone and the Evil Wizard_.

“Ah, I know this tale,” she muttered.

_After the times of the Dark Elves ended and King Bor ushered in a great peace, there came a dark wizard that threatened to endanger that peace. Some say he had been born out of the very pits of Hell, but he was one of Asgard. The wizard Darafer did not start out as such, but was born a mere commoner. He believed that the High Council was being unfair to those of lesser birth, denying them the rights to magic and advancement from their ranking. After some time he found one magician willing to train him in secret and teach him the ways of magic. But when Darafer learned all he could from his teacher, he killed him and absorbed the old magician’s powers and energy. Magic that is earned is pure and good, listening to the whims of its owner. But when it is taken from another, the magic became nefarious in intent. When Darafer realized that these stolen powers increased his own dark magic, he formed a plot._

Tetra turned the page, not even realizing that she was holding her breath.

_For a while, Darafer used his dark powers and knowledge to travel from realm to realm, destroying any who stood in his way, murdering powerful wizards and stealing their magic. With each magician that fell on his blade, he grew stronger. With his newfound power, Darafer created an evil stone capable of bringing the dead back to life. It was named the Resurrection Stone and Darafer used the Stone to resurrect all those he had killed. But with their unnatural life returning to their bodies, they lost any semblance of their original selves. The murdered wizards became twisted, evil creatures only obeying to the orders of Darafer._

_He marched upon the Asgardian palace, intent on delivering the death blow to all those on the High Council that had denied him advancement when he was a young boy. But the Asgardian army had been building its forces, training those of high privilege in the ways of magic and they laid waste to Darafer’s forces. With his army defeated, Darafer fled to the Outer Realms, never to be seen again. Many believe that he died from injuries sustained in battle and the Resurrection Stone was lost to the ages._

“What folly,” Tetra scoffed. She knew that the story of Darafer and the Stone was used to scare children into staying in their own places, to not reach higher than their own station. She sometimes felt that the system was faulty, but knew that there was nothing she could do to change it.

Just as she flipped to a different page in the book, the doors to the library flew open.

“Tetra, Tetra!”

She poked her head out from the book and looked over the edge of the balcony. One of the ladies of the Royal Court was standing in the doors, gasping large breaths of air. Her blonde hair was escaping it’s elaborate braiding and the lavender dress hanging on her small frame was askew.

“Yes, Mina? What is so important that you must interrupt my day of reading?”

“He-he’s returned, milady.”

The navy volume tumbled out of Tetra’s hands and fell to the ground with a loud thud. She bolted out of the chair and took the stairs two at a time, leaving her shoes at the chair. She breezed past Mina and ran out of the hallway as fast as her bare feet could take her.


	2. Of Oafish Ways

By the time that Tetra had reached the Throne Room, the bottoms of her bare feet were sore from pounding against the stone floors. She knew that her auburn hair was falling out if it’s simple up-do and her breathing was labored. Two guards were stationed at the tall, golden doors and when she tried to step forward they crossed their spears over the entrance.

“What is the meaning of this? I demand that you let me through at once!” she exclaimed.

“I apologize, milady. But we have orders that no one is to enter until the prince is done conversing with the king.”

“I do not care what orders you have! Let me through,” she fumed.

“I’m sorry, but we cannot.”

With a huff she turned away, folding her arms across her chest. She heard the slide of the spears together and spun back around, slipped under the obstacle and shoved the doors open. Tetra was off at a run before the guards could stop her.

The Throne Room was not the largest room in the palace, but the most majestic. Large stone columns ran along each side of the rooms, and stained-glass windows took up the majority of both walls. Situated at the end of the long room were four seats raised upon a golden dais. King Odin was seated in the largest throne and in front of him a figure was knelt down on the ground. She caught sight of the gleaming crimson cape and her heart jumped into her throat.

“Thor! Thor!”

He stood up to face her and the smile that stretched across his mouth had her grinning back in return. She leapt into his arms and he spun her around, white dress twirling through the air.

“Tetra, my dearest friend. Did you fear that I would not return?” Thor laughed and set her back down on the ground.

“Oh, shush, you oaf,” she slapped at his armored chest and he laughed again. “You were gone for nearly two months. So, yes, I grew worried.”

The King cleared his throat and she turned towards him, bowing her head instantly.

“I’m sorry, my King. I did not mean to intrude,” she said quietly.

“Do not look so nervous, Lady Tetra. My son and I were merely discussing his recent trip to Vanaheim, but we are quite finished now. I shall release him into your care,” King Odin chuckled.

“Oh, thank you, my King.” Tetra turned to Thor and started to tug him away from the thrones. “I will take excellent care of him.”

Together they sprinted down a side hallway and out a door that led into the Royal Gardens. Tall trees were everywhere, flowering bushes and statues dotted in between. Occasionally there was a stone bench seated along the path that wound through the extensive garden but Tetra bypassed them all and walked farther into the garden. Once she reached the small pond in the center of the garden, she climbed onto a rocky ledge overlooking it all and dipped her abused feet into the water.

“Tetra, is there a particular reason as to why you’ve been running around barefoot?” Thor asked, settling down next to her on the grass.

“I left my shoes in the library,” she mumbled, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

“Of course you did. What have you been reading as of late?”

Some people thought that her interest in knowledge and books was odd, but Thor never judged and instead encouraged her thirst for learning more. But then she recalled the history book and the tale of Darafer and shook her head.

“Just a silly old story book,” she sighed. “How was Vanaheim?”

Thor glanced out at the water, at the lily pads floating along it’s surface and seemed to get lost.

“Thor?” she prompted, nudging him softly.

With a sigh he unhooked the cape from his shoulders, removed his wrist protectors, unclipped Mjolrnir from his belt and laid back on the grass.

“It was horrible, Tet. After my mother’s family was assassinated and the new king took over, we feared they would set their sights on Asgard. My father sent us in to broker a peace treaty between our two realms before anything happened, but the people of Vanaheim did not take very well to us invading their kingdom. A fierce battle broke out that lasted at least a week and many people were sacrificed for foolish reasons.” A flash of pain and regret ghosted over his features before he continued. “After the fighting ended, the Vanir king was furious and did not want to sign a peace treaty, but he knew resistance was useless. Negotiations went on for what seemed liked ages, but we finally agreed on some simple terms and they will be put into place when the Vanir family eventually visits Asgard. Of course after that was settled, there was a great feast to celebrate, that lasted for days.”

“You grow weary of your triumphs?”

“I have more important things to worry about than petty battles started by petty people.”

“You speak of Jane Foster, do you not?”

Thor heaved a great sigh and sat back up. She placed a hand on his arm, and he took it in his own rough, calloused fingers.

“I think of her often yes, but I also worry of my brother. I visited him before I left for Vanaheim, and he has become very… resigned to his fate. I fear that he will waste away in the dungeons, a shell of who he once was. There was once a time that he would bite back poisonous marks whenever I saw him, but now he just sits there, listless,” Thor glanced up at me, a pained look in his crystal blue eyes. “I spoke with my father before I left. I tried to convince him of releasing Loki on a probationary period, but he wouldn’t stand to reason.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Thor? You know I care for Loki deeply, but he is not the same person he once was.”

“I know, Tetra. But I also know that he can change, if given the chance,” with another sigh he dropped her hand and lay back down on the grass. “But enough of me and my troubles. What of you? What new project have you set your sights on?”

Just as always, he took in an interest in what she was doing. And Thor knew that she always chose something new to do, that she relished in learning and having new experiences. But for the first time, Tetra was hesitant to tell him of her newest idea. She twisted her hands into the white fabric of her dress, her working fingers creasing the soft linen.

“What is it, my friend? You know that you can confide in me.”

“I-I have been reading up on the ways of magic.”

Thor had had his arms crossed and placed over his face, put at her words he lowered his arms. The look on his was face was a cross between horror and shock.

“I know that it is a hard thing to learn, but I wish to try,” she continued, voice wavering with uncertainty. “I approached your father and asked for permission to start training, but he declined.”

“And no wonder, Tetra! If a spell ever backfired or went awry, you could be seriously hurt. Learning magic is a dangerous thing. I can’t even begin to tell you how many times Loki or I was hurt as children whenever a bad attempt at a spell happened.”

She didn’t know to explain it to him. That she was tired of being considered the odd, scholar girl that didn’t know how to defend herself. All women of Asgard learned some form of combat and Tetra had mastered the bow and arrow at a young age, but it was a considered a weak form of offense by Asgardian standards. She wanted to be like the women who could be strong and determined, not afraid of anything. She wanted to be like Lady Sif, someone useful to the Royal Family and to Thor. And since Tetra was never good with a sword or dagger, she knew that magic was her last line of defense.

“I understand why you worry, Thor. But I will not budge on this. And I will continue to ask your father for permission.”

“No, Tetra! I will not allow it!”

With a growl of annoyance, he stood up from the grass, and gathered up Mjolrnir.

“I’m sorry, Thor. But I’m not going to change my mind.”

He didn’t say anything, just stomped away, red cape flickering in the wind.


	3. Of Second Chances

There was a light knock on the door and Tetra jolted up from her seat on her bed, the book in her hands tumbling to the ground. With a sigh she slid off of the bed and went over to the door, the book on magic forgotten on the ground. When she opened the door, a guard in golden armor was standing there, fist poised to knock again.

“Sorry to disturb you, Lady Tetra. But the King is requesting your immediate presence in the Council Room. I am to escort you there.”

“Very well. Give me a moment to make myself presentable.”

Tetra shut the door in the guard’s face, not caring if it was rude. She leaned her back against the door, wondering why King Odin would need to speak with her. It had been only two days since Thor had returned from Vanaheim, and Tetra had not spoken with him since their argument. Of all people, she thought that Thor would understand, thought that he would support her decision to learn magic. But he had simply forbidden her to learn and stomped away.

She was angry with him, there was no denying that. But for whatever reason he was just as angry and she couldn’t figure out why.

She did a quick glance over her features in the mirror hanging next to her wardrobe, making sure that she looked at least somewhat decent. She had had no intention of leaving her room that day so her dress was simple, a dark, draped navy gown that cinched in at her waist and flared out to her ankles. There was a braided gold belt around her waist and she had on her normal gold sandals. She pulled the pin out of the messy bun at the nape of her neck, causing the auburn curls to go tumbling about her shoulders.

Deciding that it would have to do, Tetra left her room, closing the gilded wooden door behind her. The guard was still standing there, an impatient look on his face.

“I know the way to the Council Room,” she said politely, through there was a slight strain to it.

“I am to escort you there,” he repeated. “The King was very insistent.”

With a puff of annoyance, she walked ahead of him, sandals slapping against the stone floor. The Council Room was a few floors down from her chambers, a passageway off from the Throne Room. On the way there, the guard followed along behind her silently. Once they reached the unassuming wood door, she opened it without any preamble and slammed it shut behind her.

“Lady Tetra, how kind of you to join us.”

At the rumbling loud voice she spun on her heel and faced the room. King Odin was seated at the head of the long table that ran the length of the room, Thor next to him. Although the Thor looked excited and ready to bounce out of his seat, the King looked almost resigned and weary.

“My King,” she greeted, bowing her head. “Prince.”

“Tetra, friend, please have a seat,” Thor boomed, still grinning.

She moved her way over to them, and pulled out a seat next to Thor. She settled onto the wood chair and folded her hands in her lap demurely.

“I am sure you are wondering as to why I’ve called you here,” the King said. “I wanted to know whether you are still interested in magic or not.”

“Oh, yes, my King,” Tetra exclaimed, unable to stop the words from spilling from her mouth. “Have you reconsidered my training?”

Is that why she was here? She was finally going to get what she had been dreaming of for months? But then why would Thor be here, let alone looking so happy like he was.

“I had the most wonderful idea after we talked the other day,” Thor finally said excitedly. “A way for both of us to receive what we want.”

“Thor wishes for the release of his brother. And while I can understand why, I have not been able to bring myself to simply let him go into the world, at least not without some form of restraint.”

An unsettling, queasy feeling settled into the pit of Tetra’s stomach as the King talked, afraid of what he was going to say.

“But then he conjured up an idea that I must agree is rather brilliant and will solve all our problems. Loki needs someone, a handler, if you will to watch him. To make sure he stays out of trouble during his rehabilitation. And it cannot just be anybody, but someone we trust,” King Odin leveled his good eye on her, gaze intense. “Lady Tetra, I would trust you with that task.”

She blinked at him, confused and she looked to Thor for an explanation.

“Don’t you see? Loki can train you, give you the knowledge that you so crave. And in return, you will keep an eye on him and reintroduce him to the world,” he said fiercely, grabbing her hands tightly. “It is a perfect solution! What do you say?”

“I-I-I don't know,” she stuttered, not sure of what to say. She glanced at the King, at the man who had given her so much and helped her. Then at Thor, one of her dearest friends. They both looked so expectant, and she found she couldn’t say no. “I will do it.”

The smile that had been on Thor’s face stretched even wider, until he jumped up and pulled Tetra into a hug.

“Oh, thank you, thank you,” he chanted over and over. “We must go and tell Loki the good news!”

“My son, you may go. I need to speak with Tetra alone,” Odin said, waving a hand as if to dismiss him.

“But-“

“It’s alright, Thor. I’ll follow you as soon as we’re finished,” Tetra said, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

He looked down at her with crystalline eyes, worried and hesitant. But after she smiled a little, he nodded and left. Tetra always became so aware of herself when left alone with the King, always became just that much more careful of what she said or did. She sat back down in her seat, once again silent.

“Tetra, why did you agree?” he finally asked, voice heavy with curiosity.

She didn’t know to be honest, or how to explain what she was feeling or thinking.

“I care for Loki,” she responded quietly. “He is not the man he once was and I know Thor wishes for his brother back. I owe so much to you and your family, my King. If I can help, I will.”

“You owe us nothing. Your family was always welcome at the palace, and you are just as welcome now. Your father was the best adviser I could have asked for, your mother Frigga’s closest friend. And your brother…”

Tetra let out a small choked sob before she could stop it and a hand went up to her mouth hold another one in.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you or bring back unwanted memories, my dear,” the King said apologetically. He padded her lightly on the arm, and she was thankful for the small comfort. “I only mean to say, that do not agree to this if you do not think Loki deserves a second chance. I don’t want you to feel obligated to help him.”

She thought back to her family, at the new life she had been given and knew she was making the right choice. She nodded her head firmly, decision made.

“Very well,” he sighed. “Go to my sons now. Share in Thor’s joy and tell Loki of the news. Tonight I will think over the terms of this agreement, and tomorrow you will learn of your new duties.”

Tetra rose from her seat, understanding that she had been dismissed. When she reached the door though she froze with her fingers wrapped around the handle and looked back over her shoulder, silver eyes shining.

“Everyone deserves a second chance, my King."

With that Tetra left, the slam of the door echoing and final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've actually had this story posted on the writing site Mibba for a few years but that platform has pretty much died off so I switched it to here. I'm reworking parts of the story as I post so if there's any inconsistencies I apologize. I previously spelled magic like magik because I thought it looked....well, more magicky but it mostly became a pain to remember to spell it that way. If I miss any re-spellings please disregard them. Also I previously had Tetra's last name as Mason but I've now switched it to Leifson. In Norse mythology children's last names are based off of their father so Thor is Thor Odinson (literally son of Odin), Loki Laufeyson etc etc. Daughters have the suffix of "dottir" added to their father's name but I really didn't like the way Tetra Leifsdottir looked or sounded so we're sticking with Leifson. Thank


	4. Of Golden Cells

It had been over six months since Tetra had last visited the dungeons and she was wary to do so again. She stood atop the stairs that led down into the darkness, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Thor was waiting for her, and had undoubtedly told Loki that she would be joining them, but she couldn’t make her feet move.

“Lady Tetra?”

She nearly jumped out of her skin then, and spun around to face the guard making his way over to the stairs.

“Were you in need of some assistance?”

She opened her mouth to respond, not sure what to say. But when the guard stepped forward with a look of concern, Tetra just shook her head and fled down the stone stairs. At the bottom there were torches lining the walls and it didn’t look nearly as dark. The path split into two corridors, voices coming from the left. She took a few steps down the hall, but paused and shrunk back against the wall when the voices grew louder and angry.

“Loki, you do not understand. You’ve being given a chance to change, to become the man you used to be,” Thor’s voice was strained and desperate.

“Oh, but I understand perfectly well, dear brother.”

The words were spat out with pure venom, but the silky tone caused a shiver to climb up Tetra’s back and her insides to tighten. For as long as she could remember, that voice had been a part of her life, the beguiling timbre somehow smooth and rough at the same time. She had no idea how much she had missed it but her ears were soaking up his words with eagerness.

“Yours and Odin’s guilt at having shut me away is beginning to tear down your conscience, so you think to pawn me off on some poor, unsuspecting soul to help with my….shall we say, rehabilitation.”

“But, Loki, you didn’t even give me a chance to explain the terms of your release.”

“No! I do not desire your pity, nor do I regret my actions on Midgard, or any realm. And I most certainly do not want to be tied to some idiotic fool without a brain.”

Tetra decided that she had had enough and chose that moment to step forward and into the golden light cast by the cell windows. Thor’s troubled expression broke free and he smiled but Loki’s scowl deepened, his gaze turning downright murderous.

“What did my father wish to speak with you about?” Thor asked, curling a protective arm around her shoulders.

Loki’s eyes followed the movement with a flicker of anger she didn’t understand, and his upper lip curled back in disgust.

“Nothing of importance,” she muttered, before turning to look at the cell window. “Loki, I see you are faring well.”

“Oh, yes. I am so happy here in my gilded cage, wasting away with books and endless time to ponder my horrendous deeds,” he said sarcastically, words practically dripping with disdain. “Or perhaps you are here to alleviate my boredom, hmm? Provide entertainment?”

Thor’s grip on Tetra’s shoulder tightened, before he took a step forward, Mjolrnir clenched tightly in his fist. She grabbed his arm to stop him and shook her head, mumbling a quiet ‘no’.

“Thor, leave us. Let me speak to Loki alone.”

With a glare sent in his brother’s direction, Thor let go of her and stomped away from the cell, mumbling something about _foolish women_. Loki had always made Tetra feel uneasy, unsettled, like she was balancing on only one foot and would fall over any second. But it was high-time she stepped out from behind the protection of Thor’s shadow and fought her own battles. Even if it was just a war of words with a man that had almost always seemed to best her.

“Could I have been right? Has Odin sent me a shiny new toy to play with?” Loki smirked. “If so, then perhaps my sentence will not be so boring after all.”

“It’s of no consequence, because this boring sentence of yours is over. Odin has agreed to your release on a few simple terms.”

“Yes, Thor mentioned something of the like,” he said offhandedly, waving a hand as if to brush the topic away. “Said I would be tied to someone of Odin’s choosing, and that they would ‘watch over’ me during my rehabilitation.”

“But what Thor failed to mention is that I would be that person.” Tetra took great satisfaction in watching Loki’s mouth fall open slightly before snapping shut. “And that you will be training me in the ways of magic. And if you so much as say one insult about the Royal Family, I will promptly let the King know, and you will be tossed back into this cell. For good.”

Loki was pressed against the golden glass in the next second, eyes set in a fierce glare.

“Train you? I would rather rot in this cell for the rest of my life.”

“Why must you say such cruel things? Is the Loki I once knew completely gone?” Tetra asked, voice no more than a whisper. “We used to be so close as children. You, me, Thor, my brother…”

“Ah, now I see why you have agreed to this ridiculous task that Odin has asked of you. To pay back your dear King for sheltering you in your hour of need.”

She stalked forward to the cell window, until the faint golden light cast from the glass was falling over her face. From this close she could see Loki’s glittering green eyes hardened into two shards of emerald, and the scowl firmly tilting his lips downwards.

“I agreed to this because I believe that everybody deserves a second chance, even a lying trickster such as yourself,” she spat. “So whether you like it or not, tomorrow you will be moved from this cell and you _will_ train me.”

She turned her back to him, intent on walking away and leaving but his silky voice reached her once more.

“What has happened to you? What has turned the quiet, bookish Lady Tetra Leifson into this fiery woman I know see before me? Last we spoke, you barely said two words. But now…you’re like a different person.”

Tetra felt a thrill shoot up her spine at his words, at being called fiery by someone who was so rarely provoked. Nevertheless she looked over her shoulder at him, silvery eyes filled with pure contempt that she couldn’t hide. She knew in her heart that he didn’t deserve anything else. At least not now, not yet.

“I grew up, Loki. I think it’s time you did the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nine parts that are previously written and once those run out updates will become much slower. I'm trying to blend the new parts into the old seamlessly as it's been a while since I've worked on this story so hopefully it translates okay. Hope you enjoyed this lame update.


	5. Of Burgundy Dresses

Despite her efforts to ignore the sounds coming from the room next to hers, Tetra knew the exact moment when Loki was finally moved to it. It was the same feeling before a particularly fierce storm, like the very air was charged with electricity. The small, little hairs on the back of her neck stood up and there was a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The fairytale book in her hands about a romantic prince wasn’t doing anything to distract her, and her thoughts kept trailing back to her conversation with King Odin that very morning.

_“I gather that your visit with my youngest son yesterday did not fare so well?” he had asked, forehead furrowed with worry._

_“He is very against training me, yes. But I believe it’s more of a reluctance to accept assistance, than anything else. Especially from Thor.”_

_“You are correct. Loki has always had troubled admitting defeat. The rivalry between Loki and Thor now burns brighter than ever and I did not expect Loki to simply play along with Thor’s plan,” the King sighed. “That is why we need you Lady Tetra. I am putting the very fate of Loki’s life into your capable hands.”_

With a heavy sigh Tetra closed the book in her lap and got up from her seat on her bed. She moved over to the large window that took up most of one wall of her room, and looked out at the world of Asgard. The city streets were directly below her, but beyond that she could see the waters and the mountains. Past that were the Bifrost and the golden dome that housed Heimdall the Gatekeeper, a place very few people ever visited.

She heard the door to the chamber next to hers close with a dull thud, and an involuntary shudder went down her back. Only a bedroom wall separated her between the man who would now be her constant companion.

_”Loki will be installed in the room next to yours and placed under your care. If he wishes to go somewhere, you must accompany him and a guard must follow. But he does not have to be with you in order for you to leave. When not with you, he will stay locked in his room and a guard posted outside the door. You may start your training whenever you deem appropriate, but I would suggest beginning tomorrow. If at any point he misbehaves, I will be informed and his freedom revoked. But, if in the future you believe him to be returned to the person he once was, his place in the Royal Family will be restored.”_

Her musings were interrupted by a loud knock at her bedroom door and she went to go answer. The guard that was assigned to watch over her and Loki, Fendril, was standing outside. He was dressed in the traditional Asgardian armor, sword sheathed at his side and golden breastplate across his chest, but missing a helmet and cape.

“Lady Tetra,” he greeted. “Master Loki would like to speak with you.”

She groaned, knowing that her torture was only just beginning. Although he was supposed to be tied to her, she knew Loki would see it the other way around.

“Very well,” she mumbled.

Leaving the door open, Tetra went over to her dressing table and slipped her feet into the silver flats lying next to it. After smoothing the skirts of her dress down, she left her room, closing the door behind her. She didn’t even bother with knocking on Loki’s door and simply barged in, not quite sure what to expect.

For as long as she had lived in the palace, the room next to hers had been empty. Now it was stuffed full of furniture, including a large four-poster bed, a wardrobe, a writing table and a few chairs. Loki was standing in front of the only window, hands clasped behind his back.

“What do you want?” Tetra asked, annoyance heavy in her tone.

She was so used to seeing Loki in his green, gold and black armor so having him dressed in casual clothing in front of her was like a shock to her senses. Wearing a simple, dark green tunic and black linen pants he turned to her, black hair pushed back from his face and falling about his shoulders. A scowl slid onto his face at the sight of her dress and she couldn’t help but smile.

That morning Tetra had dressed with care, knowing with a perverse sense of satisfaction that she would see Loki that day and he would disapprove of her dress. Red was not a color she favored because if it was not the right shade, it would often clash with her red-tinged auburn hair. But her one and only red gown was a deep burgundy that only made her hair looked more fiery in it’s complicated, twisted up-do. The shiny strands were piled on top of her head, held in place by a thin, silver headband that matched the silver clasp holding up the one shoulder strap of her dress and cuffs on both wrists.

“My brother’s colors do not suit you, Lady Tetra,” Loki finally said offhandedly, lips still tilted downward. “It makes your hair look much too orange.”

“Is that so?” she asked, trying hard to hold back her smirk. “I rather thought it looked quite fetching, but no matter. What did you call me in here for?”

After looking her over for a few more seconds he turned back to the window, hands once more clasped behind his back.

“I wish to go to the library.”

Just like she had thought earlier, he expected her to do as he wish, whenever he wanted. She stalked forward, intent on shaking on him and making him look at her when they spoke. Tetra couldn’t explain it, but her usually quiet demeanor flared to life when around Loki, all of her senses coming on red alert. Something about him now raised all of her nerves until they felt rubbed raw and she was tired after leaving him. But in the moment when talking to him, she just felt anger.

“Let me make one thing explicitly clear before our new found friendship goes any farther. Yes, we are now tied together but that does not mean you are allowed to order me around in whichever way you see fit. If you want to take one step outside your door, _you will ask me politely._ Otherwise I will be more than happy to keep you locked in this room and it will just be another cell.”

Loki’s eyes snapped to hers, green flickering angrily.

“Well?” she prompted, one hand resting delicately on her hip.

“I wish to go to the library, please,” he finally ground out.

“Much better,” she nodded, approving of his manners. “I see no reason why we cannot treat each other with politeness until such a time when we are released from each other’s company.”

Together they left his room, informed Fendril of where they were going and because of his duties he was forced to follow them to the library. Although Tetra had put on a good show in front of Loki, she knew it was all a façade because her knees felt like collapsing. Either way, it made no difference. He would never train her, much lest respect her, if she acted like a terrified little girl.


	6. Of Poetry Reading

The walk to the Royal Library was silent and Tetra found herself walking there without even thinking, her feet having traveled the passageways there many times on their own. Fendril followed closely behind, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, eyes trained permanently on the man next to her. She kept looking towards him, the tightening in her chest increasing with every glance.

The calmness with which Loki walked was unnerving, his steps measured and even. She couldn’t quite understand it, because her legs felt weak and unsteady just being next to him. Then again, for as long as Tetra could remember, Loki had always put her on edge.

They finally reached the doors that led to the library and she pushed them open, the scent of books instantly putting her frazzled nerves at ease. She heard Loki take in a sharp intake of breath and she turned to look at him, her own breath catching in her throat. The way the golden light came in from the glass ceiling and fell across his pale features and green eyes made her heart clench uncomfortably. The only way to describe his face was achingly beautiful.

He turned back towards her as if to say something but the ever present scowl slid back onto his face, destroying that beauty. She was coming to realize that when Loki wasn’t smirking his face was always twisted into that frown.

“Red really does not suit you, Lady Tetra.”

She blinked in confusion then realized the sun was falling on her face as well and she could only imagine how orange her hair looked in that moment.

“I happen to like red,” she sniffed, chin rising an inch higher in the air.

“Perhaps it’s not the color, but the man. I couldn’t help but notice how close you and my dear brother have become,” he commented, the words silky and cutting. “Could it be that he has finally forgotten that silly mortal down on Midgard and chosen someone more suitable?”

“Even if Thor had, it would be none of your business,” she retorted.

They moved further into the library, steps causing the wooden floorboards to creak loudly.

“Roman?” Tetra called. “Are you about?”

There was some shuffling noises before the Master Librarian came hobbling out from behind a bookcase. When he spotted Tetra his face broke out into a happy grin which disappeared almost as swiftly as it came when he spotted Loki standing off to the side looking bored.

“P-Prince Loki,” he stuttered, bowing his head. “What are you doing here? I had thought-”

“I have much reading to do, and would appreciate being left alone,” Loki interrupted coldly before walking off to the staircase that led to the second floor landing of the library.

Tetra turned to the confused looking librarian and explained the situation of Loki’s release, knowing that the news of it would not reach the rest of the kingdom until the following day.

“If you could please keep this information from everyone until tomorrow, when it will become general knowledge, Roman, I’d be very grateful.”

“Of course, milady. But are you positive that you know what you’re getting in to? Being Loki’s handler could be very dangerous, especially when you’re not receiving anything in return.”

For a reason that she couldn’t place, Tetra had kept the details of her training to herself. The situation between her and Loki was already too odd without adding the extra kink of her learning magik.

“I appreciate the concern Roman, but you need not worry.”

His hands twisted together a few times before he finally nodded, but his eyes were clearly conflicted.

“Thank you. I am going to find Loki and make sure he’s not causing mischief.”

He just nodded again before ambling off to the hallway that she knew led to his private chambers. She hated causing the old librarian worry, but it couldn’t be avoided. She followed the familiar path worn into the wood floors to the staircase and climbed up the steep, narrow steps. The second floor landing was alight with the mid-day sun but she was stopped short of enjoying it when she spotted Loki. He was seated at the same cluster of chairs she frequented herself, feet propped up on the balcony railing. There was a book in his hands but he was holding onto it limply, head tilted back with his eyes closed.

Tetra moved as quietly as she could to her normal red plush chair across from him, and the table laden high with books. She picked one up and frowned at the cover. _The History of Defensive Magic?_

“Since we’re starting from scratch, you must learn as much about magic as possible.”

She jumped, the book almost tumbling from out of her hands. She looked over to Loki who was no longer leaning back in his chair, but watching her with careful green eyes.

“Did you have to read from musty books to learn?” she finally asked, disbelief in her voice.

“No,” he smirked. “But then I’m not as hopeless as you.”

Her teeth ground together and she furiously bit back a sarcastic remark, but she settled into her chair with the book in her hands. They lapsed into silence as they read, but Tetra could barely focus on the words in front of her, the knowledge of different defense spells completely lost on her. She was watching Loki too much to notice anything else.

“What are you reading?” she finally asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

His green eyes flickered away from the page to glance at her before moving back.

“Poetry.”

“Poetry?” she scoffed. “The terrifying God of Mischief reading poetry?”

“Yes, is that so hard to believe?” he snapped, but there was no heat in his tone. Loki took a deep breath before lifting the book a little bit higher and opening his mouth. _“She walks in beauty, like the night, Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that’s best of dark and bright, Meet in her aspect and her eyes.”_

His hypnotic voice drifted over her senses, the tone calming her as it always had. She wanted to ask him to read more, but his expression shut down once again. Tetra went back to reading her book on magic, peering over the pages every few minutes. As the quiet stretched she watched Loki visibly relax into his chair, his breath evening out. She was fascinated by his mood swings; how calm he was one second and harsh the next.

“How can you be so calm?”

Loki sighed with irritation, not even looking up from his book.

“You’ve been given your freedom and yet you act like nothing has changed. If I were in your place I would be so overwhelmed I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

He finally closed his book with an annoyed snap and set it on the table.

“I suppose it’s because I believe that my freedom is short-lived. Either I will offend you in some way and be tossed back into my cell, or you’ll realize that magic is incredibly difficult and give up,” he shrugged. “I don’t quite see the point in relishing in this freedom when it’s going to be taken away.”

With a shocked little gasp her mouth fell open, silvery eyes glaring at the relaxed way he was sprawled in his chair. His calmness was slowly going to drive her insane.

“I haven’t done it already have I?” Loki smirked. “That was rather quick.”

That was when the doors to the library were heaved open, and Tetra only caught a sight of the red cape before she was jumping up from her chair.

“Tetra, come take a ride with me,” Thor called to her, grin lighting up his features.

That was all she needed to race down and to his side, looking back up to the glare being sent their way from Loki. Tetra spoke with Fendril, instructing him to escort Loki back to his room before Thor was pulling her out the door, babbling about his new horse.

But she didn’t hear him, her mind still in the library with the confusing man that made her heart race. All at once she was happy to be away from him, but longed to go back. And the way he expected her to quit caused her temper to flare. She was more determined now than ever and she _would_ prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem credit is a classic that goes to Lord Byron.


	7. Of Flowing Fields

Tetra had that feeling again, like her very skin was trying to crawl off of her. She paced back and forth along the length of the hallway, booted feet echoing on the stone floor.

After returning from her ride with Thor the previous day, she made sure that Loki had been returned to his room before going to her own, but was shocked when she opened the door. All of the books on magic had been placed around her bedroom chamber, the book about defensive magic on top of her unmade bed. And in between the pages of the old tome was a scrap of paper sticking out.

_You have much studying to do before training begins tomorrow at noon. And I will be asking questions._

_-Loki_

She had wanted nothing more than to tear the note into tiny shreds and toss the book off her balcony. But instead Tetra had sat down and read for the rest of the night, getting almost half way through the book. But as she tried to recall different spells and how they were conjured up, her mind wouldn’t cooperate.

“Are you ready?”

She glanced up from staring at her feet to see Loki standing in his now open bedroom door. He was back in his normal green, black and gold armor, something that she was almost glad to see because it was familiar, and not as distracting as his casual clothes. Her own clothes were more of a dilemma considering she mostly owned gowns but had finally settled on a pair of tight-fitting black leather pants and a cream colored tunic. The neckline of her top was a wide scope across her shoulders, the hemline held in place with a gold belt. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a thick braid that swung back and forth as she walked, brushing along her bare shoulder blades.

“Finally,” Tetra grumbled, arms folded across her chest.

Loki closed his door, that ever-present scowl twisting his lips. He moved forward, crowding into her personal space and she couldn’t help but take a step back. The sarcastic remark she had been ready to say dried on her tongue when she glanced up at his glittering green eyes.

“Shall we go?” she asked, and turned down the hallway.

“No, not that way,” Loki snapped.

“The training room-”

“Is not where we will be going. In order for you to focus, you need to be relaxed. I have another place in mind. Come.”

Tetra glared at his back as they walked down a different hallway, their guard following quietly behind. She slowly began to realize that they were going down to the ground floor of the palace. When they came upon the Royal Stables, she glanced at him quizzically but started to saddle her horse, Onyx. Once finished, she rubbed a hand across his smooth black snout and watched as Loki and Fendril handled their own rides.

The three of them rode away from the palace, weaving their way through the streets of Asgard, keeping to the less traveled roads. When they occasionally came across someone, there would be a look of shock followed by a respectful bow and a mumbled _my prince_. The news of Loki’s release had reached the rest of the kingdom that morning, but Tetra knew that nobody had expected to see him already.

The closer they reached the edges of the city, the more confused she became. The buildings and houses thinned until all there was were the flowing golden fields that surrounded the city. Beyond that in the distance were tall trees and majestic mountains capped in snow.

“This will do,” Loki finally said after they rode into the fields by a few yards. He dismounted and Tetra followed suit and they handed the reins to their horses over to Fendril. “Tie up the horses and wait for us.”

“Please,” Tetra said to the guard, then jogged to catch up with Loki who was already stalking away. “There is no need for you to be rude to him.”

They walked through the tall grass, the flower scented air breezing pleasantly around them, making her braid swing against her shoulders. She could see Loki’s point about being relaxed, because out in the mid-day sun and fluffy clouds, she felt the tension ease out of her shoulders. She lifted her face towards the sky to soak in the warmth and sighed happily.

“I will do as I please, Lady Tetra.”

When she opened her eyes she gasped at how closely Loki was standing in front of her. She could feel his cool breath that slightly smelled of mint hitting her forehead in small little puffs, and could pick out each shade of green in his eyes.

“There is one thing that you must understand. Any other time when we are together I may have to follow your orders, but out here, _you_ will listen to _me_. Are we clear?” he asked, tone silky and menacing.

“I-I-”

“Good. Now, tell me what you have learned.”

Tetra took a deep breath, fighting hard to calm her pounding heartbeat and focus on what she had read the night before.

“That magic is merely an extension of one’s will and the power depends on the strength and determination of that person,” she finally responded.

“Very good. Although every person has the latent ability to learn magic, not everyone can harness those powers. It takes a great deal of concentration and strength, and someone with a weak will and mind cannot use them. They would simply crumble under the pressure of the magic.”

“Is that why you think I’ll give up?” Tetra snapped. “Because I have a weak will?”

The small chuckle that escaped his mouth was dark and almost sounded condescending.

“No. As much as I wish otherwise, I think you have a very strong will. What you lack is the patience, and the determination. Just like Thor; he could never focus long enough to learn. But my own opinions do not matter, because I am to teach you anyways. Now, close your eyes.”

“Why do I have to-”

“Must you question everything I say? Just do it.”

With an annoyed sigh she shut her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

“Did I not tell you that you need to be relaxed?”

His voice was directly by her ear and it caused Tetra to flinch just enough that Loki laughed softly. Cool fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled her arms back down to her sides. He was standing right behind her, close enough that she could feel his breathing and his armor scraped lightly against her shoulder blades. His hands settled atop her bare shoulders and another shiver slid down her back.

“Just take a deep breath. In, out. Good,” he said when she did as he asked. “Magic is inside you, lying right underneath your skin. A defensive shield is the easiest form of magic because all you have to do is just push it out a little bit. You need to feel it in you, feel it building and coiling until you can let it out.”

“I can’t, I don’t have-”

“Yes, you can. You’ve always had it. You just have to focus on it. Concentrate, feel it.”

All the sounds of the field faded until all Tetra focused on were the sound of Loki’s voice and the warmth in her chest. It slowly spread until she could feel it climbing down her arms and back, tingling along its way and leaving goose bumps. She focused on that warmth, thought about pushing it out until it wrapped her body in liquid heat.

“Open your eyes.”

She did and gasped at what she saw. A faint silvery light was shimmering along her arms and down her legs.

“That’s your magic. Hold on to it tightly and focus on it, for now we are going to test your concentration.”

Loki’s hands slipped off her shoulders and he came around to stand in front of her. The wind in the field blew his black, silky hair around his sharp features and about his shoulders, but his face was like stone. Slowly, green light gathered into his hand until it formed a ball that glowed brightly, reflecting off his eyes that watched her intently.

“Wh-What are you going to do?” Tetra stuttered, her magic wavering like a flame.

“Pay attention!” he snapped. “This is a low-volt energy ball. You need to stay focused, or it will sting quite a bit when it hits you.”

“Hits me? You are not going to throw that at me!”

Her shield went down at the same time that Loki flicked his wrist, sending the glowing energy ball hurtling towards her. It landed right in the middle of her chest, bursting apart and sending a shock wave of pain through her body. The sting of it ended as quickly as it came, leaving her hunched over and breathing raggedly, face nearly touching the tall field grass.

“Maybe it hurts a bit more than I let on,” Loki said, voice amused.

Tetra glanced up, glaring heatedly at the smirk on his face. She wanted to march over and slap it off his face, but he gathered another ball of energy in his hand and tossed it up into the air. She eyed it wearily, already feeling tired.

“Care to try again?” he asked.

The ball went flying towards her the next second and she quickly put the shield of magic back up before it landed. The green sphere simply bounced off her chest and fizzled into nothing with a loud hiss.

“See how fast you’re learning? Now, again.”

With a grumble of annoyance Tetra strengthened the shield and widened her stance, waiting for the next hit. Another ball formed in Loki’s hand, and he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

“I’m ready.”


	8. Of Tea and Talking

For once, Tetra had no plans for the day. No training and no overbearing, raven-haired man that drove her to near madness. She was on her way to the Royal Library, intent on returning the stack of books in her hands. They were mostly books on defensive magic that she had worked through in the past couple weeks, with a few tales of romance and even poetry. Unbidden, the thought of a certain man reciting some beautiful lines of poetry floated through her mind and she pushed it away. It was her day off from training and she was determined to not think about Loki.

“Milady Tetra! Please, wait!”

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she had completely missed the sound of feet running towards her. She turned on the heels of her golden sandals to look behind her and watch the two guards in gleaming armor coming her way.

“Yes? Is something amiss?” she asked.

“We were sent to fetch you from your room, but you were not there. Her Majesty requests your presence in her private chambers.”

“But my books-”

“I shall return them for you,” one guard volunteered, than gathered the books from out of her hands.

“Please, be careful with them. And let Roman know that I won’t be coming. He was expecting a visit from me this afternoon.”

The guard nodded and continued towards the library, golden cape flickering behind his back as he walked.

“And I will take you to the Queen. Come this way, please. She is waiting.”

Tetra wanted to snap at him that she knew the way, but held it back. The Queen very rarely summoned her and she was always wary of the reason why. She followed the guard quietly, her hands twisting in the soft fabric of her pale pink gown. Tetra stared down at her feet as she walked, heart pounding wildly against her chest.

They finally reached the floor of the palace that housed the Royal Family’s rooms and stopped at the door to the Queen’s private chambers. The guard knocked against the dark wood before stepping back and taking his place next to the door. Tetra’s hands twisted back into her dress when the door slowly creaked opened to reveal one of the Queen’s personal attendants.

“Welcome, Lady Tetra. The Queen is waiting for you,” she greeted, motioning Tetra into the room.

Tetra had only been in the Queen’s rooms once, when she had first come to the palace so many years ago. Almost nothing had changed. The room was still decorated elegantly, with settees in pale colors placed all around the room. Frigga was lounged gracefully across one in gleaming robes of sky blue.

“Tetra! I’m so glad you could join me. Please, sit down,” she said.

Tetra perched herself on the edge of a cushioned chair across from the Queen and folded her ankles together neatly. Neither woman said anything while a maid came forward and placed a golden platter with a tea set on it between the two. Tetra could feel the Queen’s eyes on her as she fixed herself a cup and settled back into her seat.

“You seem quite nervous, my dear.”

The soft-spoken, strained words startled Tetra out of the staring she was doing into the bottom of  
her teacup. She glanced up to look at the Queen who was watching her with a small furrow between her eyebrows.

“Not nervous, milady. Merely wondering why you wanted to speak with me.”

“Must I need a reason to speak with one of my son’s favorite ladies?”

At the mention of Frigga’s son Tetra immediately thought of raven-black hair and piercing green eyes.

“Thor is very fond of you and I believe he always has your best interests at heart, but I worry for you. He and the King have been very happy over the past fortnight, knowing that Loki is in safe, stable hands with you. I’m just curious if this is what you really want?”

To buy herself some time to think, Tetra finished the last drops of her tea and set the empty cup back on the table.

“I will admit that I entered into this agreement with Loki because I wanted to learn magic, and I was prepared to do that with any means necessary. But after working with Loki I have realized he is even farther away from the man that he used to be than I thought. He still has his sarcasm, his wit, but the lightness is no longer there,” she finally answered. “I don’t know if it’s even feasible, but I will do what I can to bring him back to himself.”

“I am very glad to hear that, I must say,” Frigga replied. Her voice returned to the warmth that she was known for, like a smile was embedded in every word that she said. “How is your training faring? Loki is no longer himself, so I can’t imagine how he is teaching you.”

With a small smile, Tetra focused on her open palm until a small ball of shimmering, silver energy gathered. She let it flicker for a moment before closing her hand and extinguishing the magic flame.

“Other than a defensive shield, that’s about as far as I’ve gotten I’m afraid.”

“Do not worry, Tetra. Loki may seem all-knowing now, but it took quite a long time for him to even summon his magic at all. Stay with it, and if you ever need any help with anything, I am always at your disposal.”

There was a slight knock on the door, and one of the palace guards poked his head in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Your Highness, but Master Loki is requesting Lady Tetra’s presence back at her private chambers at once. He was very insistent.”

“Then I shall let her go,” Frigga responded.

Tetra rose from her seat, and did a small, graceful towards the Queen before joining the guard at the door.

“My dear, I have one more thing to say before you go.”

She stopped with one hand on the door and turned to face the Queen once more.

“You’ve turned into a beautiful woman, and were you family still with us, I think they would be very proud. Do not let whatever _Loki_ has become change what _you’ve_ become.”

Tetra left with Frigga’s words rattling about her mind, and a sense of dread heavy in her stomach as she walked closer to the man who controlled her fate.


	9. Of Fabric and a Tailor

With every step that Tetra took back to her bedchamber, the dread that had settled in the bottom of her stomach had slowly morphed into anger and annoyance. Once again Loki was summoning her as if he owned her. The only reason she went quietly was because she did not want to cause a scene in front of the Queen.

But now that the guard that had originally came to retrieve her went back to his post and she was alone, her anger skyrocketed. She was sick and tired of the way that Loki was treating her, like she would bend to his will no matter the request. And she was finished with it. She was ready to hurl scathing remarks at him about his childish ways but when she reached the door to her room, all words dried on her tongue.

Loki was leaning against the wall next to the gilded wooden door that led to her chamber, for once not clothed in his usual armor. Ever since that first day when he had been moved from his cell, he wore his armor, like it could truly protect him from the rest of the world. Not just from blades and arrows, but the quietly whispered rumors that had floated all over the castle since his release. This time he had on tight-fitting black leather pants, black boots and a forest green linen shirt, tied loosely at his throat. Tetra’s eyes were captivated by the line of his elegant pale neck, and she couldn’t help but look downwards to the bit of toned chest peeking out from the top of the shirt.

Her gaze snapped back up to his face at the sound of Loki clearing his throat and she prayed that the embarrassment she was feeling at being caught staring wasn’t visible on her face.

“Now, I know the castle is quite large, and I can’t imagine that you got lost, but I can venture no other reason for what took you so long.”

Tetra’s annoyance and frustration came roaring back and the moment of fascination at Loki’s beauty disappeared like smoke.

“Yes, well, last time I checked you are not allowed out of your room without my company. Are you so eager to be tossed back in your cell, Loki?”

“With the amount of guards surrounding us I did not think it would be a problem if I waited in the hall,” he replied sardonically.

And he was right. Fendril was at his usual post nearby and there were guards stationed at each end of the corridor. Not to mention the sound of boots thumping and armor clanging that Tetra clearly heard as more guards patrolled the castle. She hated that he was correct.

“Now, follow me. We have much to accomplish in a short amount of time.”

He pushed up from the wall and started stalking down the hallway, clearly expecting her to follow. She had to trot to keep up with his long-legged stride and Fendril kept pace behind them. After a few turns down various hallways it became clear they were headed to the lowest front entrance of the palace used for welcoming visitors. When they stepped into the main parlor, the room was a flurry of movement and excitement. At least a dozen people ran back and forth carrying bolts of fabric, stopping to lay them on every surface possible, until the room was covered with flowing cloth. In the center of the room, barking orders at everyone, was a small man with a meticulously groomed goatee and short blonde hair. Once he caught sight of Loki, he called out for everyone to stop and the room froze. He came forward with an appraising gleam in his eyes, rubbing his hands together greedily.

“My Prince, I am so pleased to be of assistance to you.” He bowed deeply before turning towards Tetra. “Milady, I am prepared to clothe you in the most beautiful garments you’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you, Aldnarr. Show me what you have gathered for today,” Loki replied coldy.

Aldnarr was one of the most sought-after tailors in Asgard, and frequently clothed the Royal Family. Tetra had never met him but had heard terrible things about his greed and quest for notoriety. The only reason most people tolerated his slick and oily personality was because he truly did make some of the finest clothes in all the realms.

Loki followed Aldnarr into the sea of fabric, listening intently as the tailor spoke animatedly about what he had planned. Tetra was so overwhelmed by the sight of such rich, gleaming fabric that she didn’t hear Loki call her name, and realized the two men were waiting for her to join them. As soon as she stepped forward Aldnarr snapped his fingers and two women came rushing over. One immediately began taking measurements around various parts of Tetra’s body while the other scribbled down the numbers on a scrap of paper.

“Now, my Prince, I know you said the lady needs garments to wear during training, but might I also suggest some new gowns?” Aldnarr ventured. He looked at Tetra’s dress disdainfully before continuing. “To be quite frank, her current one is rather outdated.”

“Yes, yes, do whatever you think is necessary. Just please do not delay. It’s exceedingly difficult to train someone in magical combat when they’re constantly wearing skirts.”

Tetra was going to snap out a response, but Loki turned and gave her an icy stare that clearly said _be quiet_. She might be headstrong and stubborn, and yes, angry, but she wasn’t stupid. She only had a few pants and tunics and even they were not made for easy movement. She knew that she needed new clothes and would never have the means to acquire them herself, especially ones of an excellent quality as these were sure to be.

“Milady, if I may?” Aldnarr asked.

Tetra nodded numbly and stood quietly as piece after piece of fabric was draped over her shoulders, held up against her face and wrapped around her waist. Some Aldnarr would stop and ponder over and even ask Loki what he thought, others would be tossed away in seconds. The whole process seemed to take forever and after a while Tetra let her mind wander, thinking that she would rather be doing anything else, even listening to Loki bark orders at her in the field they had taken to training in.

Aldnarr picked up a swatch of shimmery, dark green fabric and held it up to next to her cheek. She could feel the soft material against her skin, could see the green out of the corner of her eye, and had to admit it was beautiful. She owned next to nothing green and as she glanced at Loki she tried not to think about why that was. His eyes were trained on her intently, looking over her face and the green fabric that Aldnarr had now draped over her shoulder.

“My Prince, what do you think of this color?”

Loki didn’t say anything, but his nostrils flared out and he took in a deep breath, his own emerald eyes shining. With a curt nod towards Aldnarr the fabric was pulled away from her. Tetra knew his reaction was a strong one, but whether it was positive or negative, she couldn't decipher.

The same woman that had been taking her measurements came over to lead Tetra away from the men, and to the only armchair not buried fabric. On a small table next to it was a tea tray and Tetra quietly fixed herself a cup, stirring in minute amounts of sugar and milk. For a brief second she thought of her brother, of how milky and sweet he liked his tea and felt a stab of longing in her chest. She shook off the feeling and sipped at her tea slowly, careful not to burn her tongue, and watched as Loki made decisions on her new clothing.

Not for the first time, Tetra was blown away by how confident and assured he seemed. After everything that happened in the past few years, the battle in Midgard, his betrayal of his brother, and the discovery of his true parentage, Loki never wavered in his ability to conduct himself with poise. Even his time in the dungeons couldn't seem to break him, no matter that his bravado was an illusion while locked away, he still held it.

He simply walked and talked like he was a prince. And he was.

It was in moments like this that Tetra remembered who she was, how little she had to offer the Royal Family, and how in debt she was to the King. Her promise to watch over Loki, to re-acclimate him to the world, hung over her head like a dark cloud, an ever constant reminder of her place.

She truly did believe that everyone deserved a second chance. But more than anything she wanted to pay back the people that had given her so much.


	10. Of Armour and Memories

Tetra had always disliked mornings. Ever since she was a young girl she hated dragging herself out of bed, no matter what she knew the day would hold. So, when an incessant knocking pulled her out of the depths of her slumber on a new morning, she was already expecting a terrible day.

“Milady, milady! There is a delivery here for you!”

With a groan Tetra pulled herself out from under the covers and got out of bed. She slipped on her dressing gown over her night clothes and shuffled to the door, cursing the guard for waking her up. The barely there sunlight weakly filtering through her curtains told her that it was much too early for whatever waited beyond the door.

She yanked the door open and almost fell back on her rear when a dozen messengers came rushing in, countless amounts of boxes in their arms. After setting them down they would leave and come back with more, until there was a box on almost every surface of her bedroom. Some were large, some small but all had brightly colored packing and bows. One young man dressed in sharp finery came forward and dipped into a deep bow.

“Lady Tetra, Master Aldnarr hopes that his garments are to your liking and asks that should you ever need anything to please return to him. He takes great pleasure in making beautiful clothing for beautiful women.”

He bowed again before leaving the room, the messengers trailing out after him. The door shut with a light thud and Tetra was left with all the towering stacks of boxes and no idea where to begin. It had been barely a week since meeting with the tailor and Loki and she was astounded that everything was finished and ready. She was due to train with Loki that afternoon and came to the conclusion that at least she could go through some boxes and find something appropriate to wear for training.

After sorting through some of the boxes Tetra realized that they had at least been set down in some semblance of order and came across the pile of outfits she assumed were meant for training. One package had a matching set of pants and tunic in a soft, lightweight black fabric. When she changed into them they clung to her body like a second skin, but easily bent and stretched with her as she moved. A single box was laying on top of her bed and she went to it, curious as to why it was placed by itself. Nestled inside was a set of armour, in the same hardened leather material that Loki wore, but this one was done in black, silver and a dark steel grey that shimmered with an iridescent navy. Although it felt soft and pliant she didn’t doubt for a second that it was much stronger than it looked, and she eagerly pulled the breastplate on over the short sleeved tunic. She secured the sides with the attached straps and it molded to her body perfectly. The wrist protectors were only colored silver and tied comfortably around her wrists. She pulled her black boots on last and tied her long auburn hair into a snug braid.

When Tetra went to the mirror, her reflection stared back at her, strong and fierce, a true warrior of Asgard. For the first time in her life she felt that maybe she could protect herself, could be somebody her family would have been proud of.

Eventually the growling in her stomach made her leave her room in search of breakfast, but when she did it was with a slight bounce in her step. Before making her way to the informal breakfast room, she stopped at Loki’s door and rapped lightly on it with her knuckles. When she received no answer she sighed heavily. Fendril was as always posted next to the door and he cleared his throat before speaking.

“He’s already had a breakfast tray sent to his room, Lady Tetra.”

It was a sentence he uttered almost every day and Tetra was growing tiresome with the routine. She was beginning to wonder why she even bothered. She gave a nod of thanks to Fendril before leaving.

The halls of the Royal Palace were quiet as she walked, the now strongly shining sun coming in through the tall, wide windows. The cheerful rays of light infused her with optimism for the day. When she stepped into the informal dining room and Thor beamed at her happily around a full mouth of food, the feeling intensified.

“Tetra! Look at you!” he exclaimed, the words coming out muffled.

“Thor, I believe you were taught to swallow before speaking,” Tetra laughed.

He bounced out of his seat to engulf her with his strong arms in a hug that sent her stumbling and laughing. He ruffled her hair before stepping back and looking over her carefully. Tetra watched the light in his eyes dim slightly as he smiled sadly.

“Is something wrong?”

His large hand wrapped around her arm to pull her body back into his side and hold her there. Thor’s chin rested on the top of her head, his comforting arm draped across her shoulders. As always, being close to him like this, surrounded by his warm embrace, made Tetra feel safe. It was familiar and close and felt like home.

“You look so like your brother sometimes. In a way, it feels like he’s still with us, like he never died,” Thor whispered brokenly.

Hot tears gathered in Tetra’s eyes The death of her brother and parents was something that she didn’t even contemplate let alone speak about. The pain and shame that she felt over their death still burned fiercely. The loss was a constant companion that followed her footsteps day after day, only disappearing when she was staring into hardened emerald eyes, for reasons that she didn’t want to understand. The warmth and optimism that had filled her to the brim after leaving her room drained away as quickly as it had came.

“Your mother and father would be so proud of you, of how strong you’ve become.”

Thor’s words were like a cold slap across Tetra’s face and she pushed away from his embrace.

“Because I was never strong before, you mean? Because I let them die?”

Her tears left blistering tracks down her cheeks and she furiously brushed them away, hating the sign of weakness.

“Tetra you know that is not what I meant. The only soul in Asgard who believes that is you,” he croaked, anguish clear on his face. “I don’t understand why you can’t see exactly what is in front of you. We have never blamed you.”

The words rang were true, but it didn’t stop the shake of her head or her retreating steps. She blamed herself, she always had and undoubtedly always will and no matter how many times she was told different it would never change that.

She ignored Thor’s call after her and fled from the breakfast room, wanting no more part of a conversation only intended to bring up painful memories. She didn’t know what she wanted or where her feet were leading her as she ran through the halls of the palace, for she only ended up back at her own chamber door. Fendril gave her a startled expression, most likely at her harried movements and tear-stained cheeks as she fumbled with the handle and slipped behind the door.

The quiet and familiar spaces of her room would usually calm her speeding heart and tumultuous emotions, but the garment boxes still laying on every available surface just reminded Tetra of how quickly her life had been flipped upside down. She pushed open the door to her balcony and the warm air blew across her face and whipped tendrils of hair out of her braid. She leaned against the pillar and slid down to the ground until her back was pressed against the hard, gleaming marble. The air smelled like summer, like crisp wheat grass and honey, and Tetra breathed it in deeply.

“There is something quite lovely about the summer air, is there not?”

His voice should have startled her but the soft, beguiling voice was as soothing as ever. She peeked between the railings of the balcony ledge to see Loki standing on his own room’s balcony, a striking dark figure against the gold and cream marble. His hands were braced against the ledge, his gaze upon the shining city.

“Then again, summer always has been your favorite time of year.”

The stare that he leveled on her was unnerving in its intensity and evenness, and she turned away to hide her still misty eyes and shaking hands. She was fairly certain that she would surely die if he saw her tears.

“I see you have received your garments. Was everything to your satisfaction?”

“What I looked through, yes, but I admit that it was only a few boxes. The armour proved to be a bit distracting,” Tetra’s voice was soft as she responded.

“Well, let me see,” Loki said an annoyed tone and a small wave of his hand, but there was no heat behind it.

Tetra ran her hands down her face and rose to unsteady feet. Under his thorough perusal, she couldn’t help but fidget with the edges of her tunic and wrist guards.

“Yes, I do believe it will work nicely. Aldnarr may be a slimy weasel but he does makes fine clothing. Were you interested in training today?”

She was was certain that her mouth was gaping open like a fish, but she couldn’t stop it. She didn’t know what Loki’s reaction would be, but she knew it wasn’t what she expected.

“Do you not want to tell me that I look like my brother?” she asked.

“Why would I say that? You always look like Alrik. I do not see why that has any relevance.” He appeared genuinely confused, tilting his head to one side and raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t answer my question. Did you want to train?”

She had put on the armour with all the intent of doing just that, but couldn’t bring herself to gather up enough strength or drive to do it now.

“Not today. I think I may just read.”

Loki nodded in response before stepping away from the balcony and back into his room. It was not even a minute until he returned with an armchair floating behind him, the emerald aura of his magic setting it down neatly next to the ledge, so that the chair was facing her own balcony She watched in fascination as he shrugged out of the outer layer of his armoured coat and the layers over his chest until he was just in a forest green tunic. He disappeared with the clothing into his room and came back only with a book tucked on his arm. Loki settled into the chair, crossing one leg over the other casually and flipping open the book.

He read in silence for a few moments before raising his gaze to hers as it to say _aren’t you joining me?_

Tetra fled back into her room, furiously shedding her breast plate and wrist guards and tossing them on to the bed. Her magic was no where near ready for levitation so she had to physically drag a chaise lounge out on the balcony. She could’ve sworn she heard a snicker come from Loki but when she looked up at him he only appeared to be deeply enthralled in his book. She went back to grab a book of her own off the towering stack next to her bed and toe off her boots. She padded back out onto the balcony in her stockinged feet and climbed on to the lounge and pretended to sprawl out comfortably. But it felt like there was a steel rod running along her spine.

Every time she glanced up at the smallest sound or movement, Loki was staring at the pages of his book like if he stared hard enough he could set it on fire. It took the better part of an hour before Tetra relaxed into the cushions behind her and actually recognized any of the words in front of her eyes.

Out of all the ways she thought her day was going to unfold after waking up at that morning, this was definitely on the bottom of the list.


	11. Of A Garden Picnic

If there is one thing Tetra did not want to do, it was sort through the mountains of garment boxes that had been delivered to her room the day before. After her emotional moment with Thor and strange yet calming encounter with Loki she couldn’t handle them and merely pushed them off her bed before collapsing into it and not awakening until dawn the next day. She had slipped early into the dining room when the maids were just setting the table and languidly ate her fill of toast, fruit and tea. Thor was a notoriously late sleeper, seldomly rising before half past nine on any given day and Loki was still having a tray sent to his room every day so she did not fear any interruptions.

Truth be told though she was avoiding the arduous task of sorting through the boxes that she was now staring at that littered across her room.

“Well, there is no time like the present,” she muttered and plunked down into an armchair to pull a stack towards herself.

It seemed like every parcel had something different, from gowns to pants to tunics to sleepwear and she even found another identical set of armour that matched the one she had tried on the day before. It was a few good hours before she came to the last box resting on her writing table and she lifted the lid off of it and immediately gasped. Nestled in between the folds of tissue was a swath of glittering emerald fabric. Tetra carefully pulled out the gown and held it up against her body. The green had threads of shimmering gold woven into it and the material was soft and supple as she ran her hands along it.

She remembered the way Loki’s eyes had flashed at the fitting with the tailor when shown the fabric, at how his nostrils had flared and how is breathing seemed to quicken, and wondered at his reaction of her wearing the dress. If his gaze would be hot and his touch hotter.

The gown slipped out of her hands at the shock of her thoughts but she quickly snatched it up before it hit the ground. She would probably never wear it but could at least admit that it was a beautiful garment and didn’t deserve to be on the floor. Tetra put it on a hangar and promptly shoved it into the back of her wardrobe. Perhaps she would eventually forget that it was there and never be tempted to wear it just to see how Loki would act.

The growl of her stomach made her look out the window and see the sun high in the sky. It had been hours since she had first woken up and it was just about time for luncheon. She brushed down the skirts of the plum colored gown she had chosen that morning, a plain dress that flowed down to her ankles and she had secured in place with a silver braided belt around her waist. She briefly thought about changing into one of her new dresses but saw no point in it as she would just be dining by herself. Loki never left his room to eat and Thor was usually off training, riding his horse, or conferring with the king over some important matter.

She slipped into her silver flats and went to open her door, intent on making her way to the dining room. But she nearly ran face first into Thor, who was standing in the hall way, with a basket in one hand and the other raised to knock.

“Tetra what perfect timing! I was hoping you would take lunch with me in the garden.”

He was smiling widely though his eyes were full of wary optimism. She knew what this was, knew it was his way of apologizing for an argument that wasn’t really an argument. Although she had no energy to placate him she couldn’t crush his hope and wearily nodded causing his grin to widen considerably.

“Excellent! Let’s see if Loki feels like joining us!”

Before she could even open her mouth to protest, Thor was banging heartily on the door next to hers. It creaked open slowly to reveal Loki staring at them with one eyebrow raised accusingly.

“Loki, my brother, would you like to join us for lunch? It’s such a lovely day out, I thought we could take it in the garden.” Thor raised the basket in his hands as if to enunciate his point.

From behind Thor’s shoulder Tetra rose up on the tips of her toes to catch Loki’s gaze and mouth sorry. This was seeming more and more like a devised trap on Thor’s part and she really didn’t want to deal with the both of them. To her knowledge the brothers hadn’t spent more than five minutes together ever since Loki’s release.

Something in her expression must have changed because the edge of Loki’s mouth tipped up ever so slightly into a wicked smirk.

“I would love to,” he replied smoothly. “Just give me a moment to put my book away.”

Loki opened the door wider to step back and Tetra took the moment to peer into his room. It was a complete opposite from hers’ which still had empty garment boxes and books haphazardly tossed onto every surface. There were at least 20 boxes gathered into tidy little stacks on the writing table, the bed was neatly made and there were no clothes hanging out of the wardrobe. Loki dropped the book in his hand onto the table with the others and grabbed his armoured coat to put on over the rest of his armour.

Together the three of them plus Fendril left the rooms and the guard quickly got drawn into a conversation with Thor about the latest battle campaign on Vanaheim and the new peace treaty between the two realms. Tetra ignored their animated talking and fell into step behind them, Loki matching his pace evenly next to her.

“I see you are not wearing one of your new dresses,” he finally said after a few minutes. “Did you have time to look over everything?”

Tetra’s hands twisted into the folds of her gown, suddenly nervous. Was he suggesting that she wasn’t dressed fairly enough? Although it was simple, she rather thought the dark purple color complimented her auburn hair and silver eyes quite well. Her thoughts flashed to the green dress, at what could only be explained as a brief flicker of insanity, and felt her face heat with embarrassment.

“Yes, but as I thought I would be spending most of the day by myself, I saw no reason to bother with one of them. Thor surprised me as much as he did you,” Tetra tried to keep her tone nonchalant as she replied. “Although you saying yes to his invite is even more surprising.”

The only sound for a moment was the thump of the three men’s boots, the soft clang of Fendril’s armour and Tetra’s flats squeaking on the marble floor. The soft sigh that escaped Loki’s mouth was no more loud than a whisper and Tetra barely caught it.

“Thor looked so excited and you looked positively terrified at the prospect. How could I say no?”

Against her better judgment Tetra laughed. It was such a typical Loki response. She glanced over at him and noticed a small smile tilting up the corner’s of his lips, one that wasn’t edged with cynicism or bitterness. That flicker of insanity must be spreading into a full blown disease, because Tetra could only think that he looked beautiful when he smiled and how sad it was that he didn’t do it more often.

“What are you two laughing about back there? Some sort of mischief, I presume? Neither of you have changed since we were children, I swear. You better not ruin lunch with your antics, or I will not dine with you again,” Thor said seriously from in front of them.

“He’s still trying to be so intimidating isn’t he,” Loki muttered to her with a roll of his emerald eyes. “We all know he’s not fooling anyone.”

“I heard that,” Thor shot back, just as he pushed open the door that led out into the garden.

There were many courtyards and gardens that wove through the Royal Palace, but this one was by far Tetra’s favorite. It was directly off the Throne Room and she had spent many a afternoon reading under the shade of a tree as a child while her mother and Frigga conversed. That is until she was old enough to run rampant through the grounds of the Palace with her brother Alrik and the two princes. Thor knew this was one of her favorite spots though and she had to pause and think about when was the last time Loki would have seen it. Most definitely before everything had transpired, before his imprisonment, before the Chitauri, before the Frost Giants. It had been years.

“Well, it seems like the gardeners are being lax with their duties. Look at the state of this place,” Loki sneered.

Tetra’s eyes flew to his face, hurt at his words. The willow branches were bowing gracefully over the edge of the pond, the ivy vines crawling up the stone walls as if following a map up towards Valhalla. The air was scented with the musky smell of moss and crisp orchids. It was beautiful and majestic, and every time she visited she half expected a fairy of some sort to fly out from behind a bush.

Loki’s gaze had shuttered back down, the glimpse of warmth she had caught previously completely gone, and his scowl set firmly back into place. She had known the lightness wouldn’t stick around long, and he would go back to what seemed like his usual bitter self, but she was hoping it wouldn’t have been so soon. His mood swung back and forth so violently, she feared she would get whiplash from every change. Still though, Tetra felt reassured that at least there was a shred of the Loki she once knew and loved so deeply still buried somewhere inside of him.

“Let’s eat, shall we?” Thor suggested, before collapsing heavily onto the grass.

He started to pull out various wrapped packages out of the basket while Loki and Tetra joined him and Fendril took up post by the archway leading into the garden. Tetra folded her legs neatly underneath herself and arranged her skirts so they weren’t bunching up around her ankles. Thor handed her a cloth wrapped packaged and she greedily opened it to reveal a hunk of heavenly smelling bread. Soon everything was laid out evenly between the three of them, a spread of bread, cheese, fruit and sliced cold meat. Thor produced a pitcher of chilled tea and three glasses from the bottom of the basket and poured them each a glass.

It did not escape Tetra’s notice that there was more than enough of everything for the three of them, including cloth napkins. Some people liked to think of Thor as being all brawn and no brain, but he was more sly than he was usually given credit for.

Tetra ripped off a piece of bread and layered a piece of roast beef and cheese on top to make a small sandwich. She chewed away happily as she watched the rippling of the pond and felt the sun on her cheeks. It truly was a fine day.

“So tell me of your training, Tetra. How goes it?”

She latched onto the topic, and it wasn’t before long until she was explaining in great detail her new sets of armour, the energy balls and defensive shields she was able to create, and even her faults at being unable to make things levitate or her inability to construct even the simplest of illusions. As she talked, she could feel the mutinous stare of Loki grow blacker and blacker, until he was practically snarling at the two of them as he ate. It was the only dark spot on a bright day, and she stubbornly ignored his foul mood all through of lunch.

Shortly after finishing eating, Thor had to leave for a meeting with the king and he gathered up the basket before leaning in to pull Tetra in for a tight embrace.

“I unfortunately may be leaving for another trip to Vanaheim, this time on a mission of goodwill. They will be visiting Asgard soon and I must make sure the treaty is being handled well. I will not be gone long, but please behave in the meantime. And make sure Loki does as well,” the last part he whispered in her ear before pecking her cheek lightly. “I fear the outcome of today may be more negative than I had hoped.”

“Do not worry about me, Thor. I can take care of myself,” she whispered back.

He left then, red cape flickering in the light breeze. Tetra heaved herself up off the ground and followed him out the archway but he had already turned away towards the Throne Room. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure the other two men were coming and made her way back to her room, Loki directly behind her and Fendril bringing up the rear.

The walk back was silent and Tetra thought that Thor had been right. The day had started out grandly, but she was worried that she had pushed Loki, that it was too much too soon, and that the outcome would be negative indeed.


	12. Of Combat and Daggers

Tetra’s life now boiled down to her days starting with one of three things happening. Either she would wake up on her own, to a blissfully quiet day with no interruptions, and she was free to be on her own. Or she would wake up and go about her day before being interrupted abruptly by a summons from Loki to fulfill his wish of going to the library, the stable, or for an impromptu training session. But most days Tetra would awaken to the sound of Fendril pounding loudly on her door until she got up to answer it. In his hands would be a scrap of parchment paper bearing a note written in Loki’s neatly scripted lettering, detailing when to be ready for the day and how to dress.

Today was no exception but for the fact that the sun hadn’t even risen before Fendril was knocking on her door. She dragged herself out of bed to pull on her dressing gown and grumpily open the door. Fendril said nothing, just handed her a rolled up piece of parchment with a sympathetic look on his face. She scanned the note and only groaned louder. She was to be ready in only 30 minutes, a nearly impossibly feat. With a nod of thanks to the guard once more, Tetra closed the door behind her as she retreated back into her room to get dressed.

She chose a matching set of pants and sleeveless tunic, both in a gossamer light black fabric with sheer panels that ran down the sides for breath-ability. She left her armour off like instructed in Loki’s note and tied her leather boots onto her feet. Tetra knotted her thick, dark auburn hair back into a braid and twisted it in on it’s self to create a bun that she pinned to the back of her head. After a quick inspection in her mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she made her way quickly to the dining room to scarf down breakfast as fast as she could. Some days Loki would remember to stop training before lunch, but more often than not she would stumble back into the Palace starving at dinnertime.

There were only three minutes left when she returned to Loki’s door to knock upon the gilded wood and wait for him to answer. She idly wondered if he had had enough time to ready himself like she had, but when he pulled the door open and was dressed similar to herself, her mouth ran dry. The black clothes clung to him like a second skin and the sleeveless top showed off his toned, pale arms. His long hair was pulled back away from his sharp features and tied with a strip of leather at the back of his neck. She couldn’t help but stare at him as he closed the door and joined her side; she had just never seen so much of his body on display. All the sharp angles and toned muscle were easily visible under the tight clothing. His eyes were hard as he looked away from her, obviously still angry over the impromptu picnic the day before.

“If you are quite finished, we can get a start to the day,” Loki finally said.

He took off down the hallway and Tetra had to jog to catch up. It took a few turns around a couple of corners before she realized they weren’t headed to the stables but further into the center of the Palace and downwards. They finally landed at the Training Rooms and Courtyards primarily used by the soldiers and guards of the Palace. The courtyards were open and the weak rays of the rising sun came in through the tall archways. All the rooms were empty still and she thought that was perhaps why Loki had chosen for their day to start so early.

“Your magic is progressing along nicely, I must admit. But you can not always rely on it,” he explained as he stepped into one of the rooms. A mat covered the ground to cushion falls from fights and weapons lined the walls. “Using magic requires more energy than normal fighting and you can quickly exhaust yourself. You must be proficient in hand-to-hand combat if you want to survive.”

Loki procured a dagger from what seemed like out of thin air and twirled it in his hand.

“If I remember correctly, all you were ever able to master was a bow, and I use the term _master_ loosely. Daggers, swords, and even axes can allow you to get in close to your enemy and deliver a final blow when your magic has failed you. Or you can use them to fight off an opponent and surprise them with a magical hit to take them out. The two skills must be used in tandem to win.”

Another dagger appeared in his other hand and Tetra realized he quite literally was _pulling them out of thin air_. She had read something of the like in one of the magic books he head given her, creating hidden pockets of air in between the veil of their realm and the next. It was a magic technique that was very difficult as the spaces could easily slip apart and be lost forever if one wasn’t careful. There was so much magic she had yet to learn and Loki wanted to bother with physical fighting.

“This is incredibly foolish, Loki. You are meant to train me in magic, not punching. Do I really need to-”

In the blink of an eye he had slid into her personal space to hold one of the daggers against her throat, other hand raised glimmering with the green aura of his magic, dangerously close to her face.

“Did you not want to learn magic so you could protect yourself? Just like the way you couldn’t protect your family?” He pressed the sharp blade in a little further and Tetra knew if she so much as breathed it would break her skin. “If you do not want to die on the battlefield, you have to learn how to fight.”

He stepped back from her and flipped the dagger in the air to catch it by the blade and offer it to her hilt out. She reached out and gripped the handle already warmed by his own hand. The grip was black and inlaid with carved golden leaves and a emerald jewel in the pommel. In the moment that she inspected the blade Loki pressed forward again, his own dagger raised in the air. She lifted her arm to block the strike and caught him just high enough at the wrist that the dagger stopped just inches from her cheek. She barely caught the twist of a smirk on his lips before he swung out a leg to catch her at the ankles and she went toppling to the ground.

“From now on we will be doing combat training interspersed within your magical training. Eventually we will combine the two until you can seamlessly throw a dagger and an energy ball right afterwards.”

He reached out a hand towards her and she used it to haul herself up off the dusty floor. He once again crowded into her space and gently pushed her legs further apart with a booted foot.

“You have to be aware of your stance at all time. A balanced position will stop an opponent from knocking you down and you can use the momentum of their own hit to push back at them.”

She watched as he braced his own feet apart and she mimicked his move. He stepped forward and she stepped back in reciprocation before he went left and she stepped right to widen the distance.

“Your feet are one of, if not the most important, parts of a battle. You need to know where and how you’re stepping without looking down. Not only to distance or close the gap between yourself and your enemy, but you have to step over everything as well,” he grimaced and it took a second for Tetra to understand what he meant.

Bodies. Fallen comrades and enemies and discarded weapons and pools of blood and just thinking about it made her stomach go queasy enough that she wasn’t paying attention when Loki moved forward again to send her tumbling to the ground once more.

It continued on like this for the next few hours, Loki explaining a technique before demonstrating and Tetra failing to absorb what he was saying right away. Something about what he said, or how he said it would distract her enough to give pause and she would just barely block his strike or fall to the ground again. He moved and stepped with a fluidity and grace that was like second nature while she had to stop and pause to think about every movement that she made. It was in that pause that Loki would take his chance. At one point he tossed the dagger in his hand and she jumped out of the way just enough that it went flying and embedded in the wall behind them.

“Are you trying to kill me?” she screeched.

“I’m not,” he sighed and crossed his arms. “Whoever you are fighting most likely will be trying to, though.”

She glared at him, because he did have a point, but the blade was still wobbling back and forth from the force of his throw. She stalked over to it to yank it out of the wooden shield it had landed in. The blade was wickedly sharp and she just thought about the damage it could’ve done had she not jumped out of the way in time. In a fit of anger she tossed it back at him, but it went straight through him and clattered noisily to the ground. His form waved green for a second before disappearing.

Tetra felt him behind her, the sudden increase in heat and his rapid breathing. She raised the dagger in her hand at the same time as spinning and pinned Loki to the wall with one arm and pointed the dagger at his nose. There was sweat beading down his cheek and his hair was falling out of it’s tie, but he smirked.

“If there is one thing I can say about you Tetra Leifson, it’s that you are a quick learner,” he said, a thread of amusement in his voice. “If you ever master even only one thing that I teach you, you will be a force to be reckoned with and the realms should quiver in fear.”

She was confused by his compliment but pleased nonetheless. She handed his dagger back to him but he shook his head.

“It’s yours now. Consider it a spoil of war.”

“I have no place it for though.”

He reached a hand into that same pocket of air and pulled out a scrap of material that he handed to her. There was a short leather scabbard attached to another strap of leather with a gold buckle at the end.

“Keep it in that until you learn how to better hide it. Although we have a long way to go until you’re ready for that kind of magic.”

She fastened the holster around her right thigh and slid the dagger blade down into the scabbard for a perfect fit. It felt a little foreign on her leg but when she gave it a little wiggle it didn’t budge.

“Thank you, Loki.”

He seemed uncomfortable with her gratitude and she wondered why she was even giving it. His release and rehabilitation was contingent upon his training her. And though he liked to act like he was in charge, she could just as easily snap her fingers and he’d be locked away forever.

Still though, despite his dark moods and occasional bitter words, he was an excellent, if not ruthless, teacher and she didn’t feel talked down to or like he was handling her delicately. Like he was afraid that she might break at the slightest thing. It was how Thor and the King and Queen had handled ever since her family had died and she was sick of it. Loki’s acknowledgment of her skills, no matter how weak they were, was the final confirmation she needed that she was doing the right thing. That learning how to fight was exactly what she had always needed, wanted and craved, but had never received her whole life.

It didn’t escape her notice how ironic it was that Loki, her childhood love and the one that had tried to protect her the most, was the one training her.


	13. Of Levitation

The hairbrush rocked noisily back and forth on the surface of the table, a faint silver aura shimmering around it. Tetra focused on it harder and it rose in the air a fraction of an inch before clattering back to the table. She groaned loudly and flopped back down into her armchair and pulled open her book once more.

Over the past month she had gone through all of the Royal Library’s books on defensive magic, reading some passages over and over, and had moved onto other magic books. Even though Loki had been focusing her training more heavily on physical combat for the time being, he still instructed her to read and practice in her own time. Her magic was progressing nicely but she really lacked any stamina or strength to fight for long periods of time and physical training would help with that. He kept stating she wasn’t ready to try levitation and she was growing frustrated that all of her attempts were resulting in failure.

The stack of books that Roman had given her on illusions, levitation, and astral projection were littered around her room and she was currently going through a thousand year old tome written by the originally master wizard of levitation.

_“Levitation is similar to elemental magic, as it requires you to manipulate your surroundings. With things like defensive shields and energy balls, you are merely outwardly projecting your own magic. Levitation can be used to not only move objects, but if one is proficient enough you can move entire buildings and cities. It is one of the more difficult practices of magic.”_

Tetra frowned down at the page of the back and focused on the words e _lemental magic_. It was the first time she had come across them and flipped to the front of the book to read through the table of contents. There was no mention of it and her frown deepened.

It wasn’t long until she was sitting on the floor of her room, all of the books open and spread around her as she hunted through the pages for another mention of elemental magic. She only found one in a dusty, cracked volume called _The Original Practices of Astral Projection_ , but it was brief and only a couple sentences long.

_“The only commonality between astral projection and elemental magic is how easy it is to lose yourself while practicing them. The main difference between them is how they are controlled. Astral projection is controlling yourself and elemental magic is controlling what is around you.”_

She flipped the page over and back again running her finger down the inside of the book. It looked like pages had been ripped out on either side. She went back to the book she had first started with and found the passage that mentioned elemental magic. There was another page missing in the book right after that section. Her brow furrowed as she stared at the frayed, torn section. The book went from one subject, straight to the next and she couldn’t understand how nobody had ever noticed it before.

“Lady Tetra!”

The book flew out of her hands at the startling call of Fendril outside her door. Her thoughts scrambled to catch up and she had to shake her head to focus.

“Yes, come in!”

The door creaked open and the helmeted head of Fendril poked around the wood.

“Are you alright, milady? I was knocking for a couple minutes and was beginning to grow worried.”

“Sorry, I was momentarily preoccupied.” She stood up from the floor and brushed dust that had fallen off the books from her legs. “What did you need?”

“Master Loki wishes to speak with you.”

Tetra sighed and assembled the books back into a stack. As it was already getting close to eleven, she had thought that she would have the day to herself, but she didn’t know why. It so very rarely happened anymore. She joined the guard at the door, intent on telling Loki ‘no’ to whatever whim he now wanted, but he was already waiting outside his door and appeared anxious. It was something he had taken to doing, waiting out in the hallway whenever they were set to do something and she hadn’t admonished him on it because he never left the are surrounding their doors and Fendril was always watching.

She also thought that maybe he had earned that tiny touch of freedom. Of being able to open his door when he had to, even if he couldn’t go very far.

“Yes, Loki?”

He had been pacing back and froth across the marble floor and when he stopped his booted feet squeaked loudly. He turned towards her though his eyes remained glued to the floor and he seemed to take a steadying breath before speaking.

“I was thinking we could train in the fields today. We’ve been focusing much on physical combat and I know you have been practicing levitation even though I instructed you not to.”

“How did you-”

“You took all the books on levitation from the library when we visited two days ago. And you’ve always been too curious and determined for your own good.” He finally looked at her and his emerald eyes were darker than usual and she couldn’t place the reason why. She couldn’t imagine it was nerves. “I thought perhaps we could start the fundamentals of levitation since you seem so hellbent on disobeying me.”

“I wasn’t trying to-”

The look on his face was of pure disbelief and she couldn’t bring herself to finish the lie.

“Just go change into your armour. Please.”

At one time he would’ve snapped the order at her and wouldn’t have bothered with asking nicely and she wouldn’t have bothered to do it. But the ‘please’ made her go back into her room and change into her usual black pants, tunic and armour. As she pulled her on boots she couldn’t help but smile at the scuffed toes. They were getting more damaged with every practice fight they had and she wore them proudly now. It was a sign of being a warrior.

She strapped her holster to her high and slid the dagger into the scabbard. She wore it every time they fought and didn’t see why magical training should be any different. It still felt strange but with every day she was getting more and more used to it.

Loki was leaning against the hallway wall when she left her room her again. His arms were crossed and he would be appear calm if not for the rapid tapping of his fingertips against his wrist guards. Tetra cleared her throat and he seemed to jerk out whatever world his thoughts were in and nearly stumbled. She had to stifle a giggle because was never seemed out of it like he was now and every instinct in her told her to comment on it. But be wasn’t barking orders at her yet and every word out of his mouth wasn’t dripping with sarcasm so _why make things worse?_

They followed the familiar path down to the Royal Stables with Fendril joining them as always, a path that felt like she had been walking her whole life. It was so odd to think that Loki had been released from his imprisonment only a month and a half prior. Tetra’s entire life had changed so much in such a short span of time; it felt like she was a completely different person.

But as she saddled her horse and watched Loki speaking to a stable boy about something, she knew she hadn’t really changed that much. She was stronger now, yes, and definitely more confident, but she would always be a stubborn-headed girl with a penchant for reading and sarcasm that really couldn’t fight when she needed to. If nothing else came out of her time with Loki, at least she would be able throw a punch now.

The stable boy came back with a basket that he tied to Loki’s saddle. The three of them mounted their horses and took off for the golden fields on the edge of Asgard. The streets were pristine as they went down them, with the cobblestones clear of any dust or grass. There was talk of the Vanaheim Royal Family visiting soon, though a date had not yet been set, and every soul in Asgard was committed to presenting a beautiful city.

The smell coming off the fields as they approached was the same honeyed wheat as always and Tetra breathed it in deeply. Summer really was her favorite season. There was just something about the crisp, dry air in the morning, and the electric feel of a coming rainstorm, something about the slowly dimming light at night and the sparkling lightning birds that flew across the sky.

They dismounted from the horses and Loki nodded his thanks to Fendril as he passed off the reins to him. The guard went to tie them to the nearest tree and settled into the grass to sit leaning against the rough bark. He pulled out a knife and sharpening stone and went to work on the blade. After their first few training sessions he had stopped standing around so stiffly and now brought something with him to work on. Tetra had spoken with him that she appreciated his constant presence and understood the reasoning for him being there, but she was fully capable of handling herself when it came to Loki. Fendril still kept his eyes trained on them as he sharpened the knife though.

“Would you like to show me the feeble result you’ve had so far?” Loki picked up a small rock and set it atop a much larger boulder poking out amid the tall grass. “Try lifting that.”

Tetra raised her hand and focused on the small stone, willing it to rise. Her magic surrounded it, and just like before with the hairbrush, it clattered around noisily before rising into the air for a split second and falling back down.

“So maybe you’re not quite ready for that yet.” Loki brushed the stone away and replaced it with a single leaf. “This will be easier.”

She focused on that leaf, but it was hard to get a hold on it, and as soon is it lifted a wind came by and blew it away. She let a huff of annoyance and threw her hands into the air.

“Levitation is not as easy as it seems.” He stretched out a hand and without even looking the leaf came back floating over to them until it hovered right over his outstretched palm. “It’s not just lifting an item, it’s moving it, controlling it. You can move entire cities if you master it well enough.”

The leaf swirled and danced in his hand before floating back to the boulder and landing atop it. His magic kept it pinned in place as another breeze came by and tried to move it.

“It’s the first kind of magic you’re trying where you have to manipulate not only your own magic, but also your surroundings. Magic like this can greatly exhaust you until you understand how to wield it. It takes a great deal of concentration and strength to hold something in place.”

The green aura surrounding the leaf vanished and it was immediately whisked away with the wind. Loki picked up a fallen branch from by the tree and broke off a small stick which he laid on the boulder.

“This should be heavier than the leaf but lighter than the stone. Don’t just try to move it, try to control it.”

Tetra tried again, focusing on his words. They were almost the exact same thing she had read that morning and not much more of a help. She thought about not just lifting it but about controlling it and reached her hand out. It was like she could feel the branch with her magic and she focused on that feeling. The stick shimmered silver before raising in the air and floating to her open hand. She grabbed it out of the air and turned to grin at Loki.

He didn’t appear surprised like she expected, but was smirking with a devilish glint in her eyes.

“I don’t know why I ever thought you weren’t determined,” he finally said. “How about we stop for a break?”

She nodded, because although it was a single branch, she now understood his words. Focusing all her magic on it had instantly exhausted her. She followed him back to their horses and flopped down into the grass, breathing heavily. Loki untied the basket from his horse and joined her. She watched him curiously as he opened the basket and pulled out a cloth wrapped parcel which he handed to her. She pulled back the wrapping to reveal a sandwich stacked with meat and cheese. He had had the stable boy get a picnic readied for them?

Tetra looked up to see Loki hand a similar package over to Fendril and pull out his own. Not for the first time she wondered if something had happened to Loki during his time away, if somebody had interfered with his brain. His moods and actions changed so frequently, one day sarcastic and biting, the next kind and thoughtful. She wouldn’t have imagined he would do something like this anymore, wouldn’t have thought he had the foresight to care about something so trivial as lunch.

But he never talked about the time before his imprisonment to anyone, let alone to her and it wasn’t her place to ask.

They ate in silence, and Tetra thought about the books she had looked through that morning, about how Loki’s words had been eerily similar about _manipulating her surroundings_ and she had to ask about what she had found.

“May I ask you a question?”

Loki nodded around a mouthful of sandwich and pulled a napkin out of the basket to wipe at his mouth.

“What do you know of elemental magic?”

The napkin fell out of his hand and it fluttered away in the wind. His eyes sharpened on her face, instantly going dark and hard. All the signs of his amiable attitude he had had the whole day vanished.

“Where did you hear about that?” His words were sharp as he leaned toward her. “What do you know?”

“N-Nothing. It was just in a book I read-”

“It is not something that is practiced anymore, it was banned thousands of years ago. You will never mention it again, do you understand?”

Tetra mumbled yes and went back to picking at her sandwich. The silence that engulfed them was no longer comfortable and the lines around Loki’s mouth were tight and angry as he ate.

After they made their way back to the Palace later that day, a guard she had never met before came to her room and collected all her books from her.


	14. Of A Grand Feast

The light pattering of rain hitting the balcony door and the warm bath water did nothing to calm  
Tetra’s frayed nerves. The water was scented with rose and lavender and the bubbles sitting atop the water’s surface would tickle her nose every time they popped. She sunk below the water with a deep breath and the sounds of the rain and the maids running up and down the hallway were all drowned out.

It had been a week since the King had requested her and Loki’s presence in the Council Room. Thor had already been there, seeming anxious and jumpy, for which he had good reason to.

The Royal Family of Vanaheim were finally coming to Asgard for the final closing of the peace treaty between the two realms. An impressive ball and feast were to be held in their honor on the eve of their arrival and festivities would be happening for the entire week they would be in residence. And Tetra would have to attend every single one.

Her head finally broke through the water’s surface once more and she sucked in a great gulp of air. The King’s words replayed in her head as she worked some shampoo into her hair.

_“We will be welcoming the Royal envoy of Vanaheim in precisely in seven days and I want to present a united Asgard, an Asgard that stands together in all things,” Odin had stopped to pause and level a serious stare upon Tetra. “I would wish for Loki to be in attendance for the events while they are here, Lady Tetra. With your continued presence, of course.”_

She couldn’t very well tell her King that she would rather hide in her room like a frightened mouse so she had merely nodded at his request without thinking. It wasn’t until that very morning when the Palace had been sent into a frantic tizzy with the arrival of the guests that she realized exactly what she had gotten in to. Only the King and Queen had received them before they were placed in the most elaborately decorated rooms in the Palace to recuperate from their journey before their grand unveiling at the feast.

Tetra finished scrubbing the bubbles out of her hair and off her skin before climbing out of the tub and wrapping a fluffy robe around her body. She had told the maid that had been appointed to help her for the evening to take the night off, that unlike some of the ladies of the Royal court, she was fully capable of dressing and fixing her hair by herself. The young girl had sputtered with confusion as Tetra pushed her out the door but had bobbed a rushed curtsy with an excited word of thanks.

Her wardrobe was open before her and she shifted through what she considered the nicer of her gowns, the few that there was. Her hand rested on the green and gold gown that Aldnarr had made for a brief second before she pushed it further into the back. She finally settled on her favorite navy sheath gown that was made of a soft crushed velvet. It had long bell sleeves and a wide scooped neckline edged with a silver filigree trim. Before putting on the dress though she strapped her holster for her dagger to her thigh and slid the sharp blade in. Loki was constantly spouting the importance of being prepared for a battle at any moment and she now wore the dagger daily, regardless of what clothing she had on.

As she dressed and started brushing her drying hair, Tetra thought about the events of the night. Her presence at the feast would not be questioned, but her proximity to Loki undoubtedly would be. Only a handful of people were privy to the information surrounding the conditions of his release. Her friendship with Thor was well known and many members of the court gossiped over an engagement between the two of them, not realizing how laughable the notion was. But Tetra never stopped the rumours or corrected them because it was easier for her to live in the Palace if people believed she had a real reason to be there. But she was worried over the talk that would surely happen if she was glued to Loki’s side all evening, because although they had been close as children, much had changed since then.

She finished brushing her hair and went to work braiding her bangs and pining them together at the back of her head with a silver clasp. The rest of her hair she kept down and let it fall across her back. She completed the look with sapphire stud earrings and a pair of silver flats just as Fendril called her name from outside her chamber door.

“Yes, I’m coming!” she called back. After one more glance in the mirror to make sure everything was in place she left the room. “Thank you, Fendril. Will you be joining the feast this evening?”

For once the guard was not dressed in his full armour, wearing a golden knitted tunic and black cape over one shoulder, but he still had his sword strapped to his side.

“Indeed, milady. I am to escort you and the Prince to the Ballroom, then I will be given leave for the rest of the night. Another guard will see you back to your rooms.”

Fendril was a mostly quiet man, with closely cropped red hair, hazel eyes and freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks. He was their constant companion and most definitely deserved a night off after dealing with Loki’s attitude and mood swings. She said as much and he chuckled lightly as he knocked on Loki’s door.

The door opened immediately and Tetra wondered if he had been waiting on the opposite side of it. Loki’s expression was stony, his mouth set into a grim line as he stepped out of his room. Tetra knew he was going to enjoy the next week even less than she was. He had been away for so long before being locked away with only his own company. And since his release he had interacted with very few people. The extravagant ball was sure to be packed with certain chosen commoners and the high-born elite of Asgard society.

And they would all be watching the newly freed Prince with rapt attention. Much like Tetra was trying to avoid doing.

Loki wasn’t dressed in his armour or his training outfit or his casual garments or anything else that Tetra had ever seen. His black pants were tight to his legs and tucked into a pair of polished black boots. His tunic was a green so dark it looked almost black and it buttoned open the front with a set of shiny gold clasps. The frock coat over it was a black brocade fabric with golden threading and molded to his broad shoulders. He was dressed so well put-together and finely that Tetra felt enormously under dressed.

The three of them made their way down the hallways, intending on going through the back way to the Ballroom. The main entrance would be flooded with guests and pushing their way through would be nearly impossible. A side door opened off right the room next to a raised dais that held a long, elaborately carved golden table reserved for the Royal Family. King Odin was already seated with Thor to one side and Queen Frigga to the other. Tetra was surprised to see that the table was set for five, with two seats open on the side of the Queen.

Loki ambled up to the dais and sat down on the chair next to his mother who patted him on the hand in hello. Fendril bid Tetra farewell and melted in the crowd just as Thor jumped up from his seat.

“Tetra, you look lovely!” he exclaimed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Let me help you to your seat!”

Just as she was dreading he pulled out the chair next to Loki and gestured for her to sit. She took the place and choked back her groan. It would seem her worry was well-founded. There would be no stopping the speculation that would happen from her sitting with the Royal Family.

The last of the guests finally trickled in from outside and a herald banged his staff against the marble floor. It must have been enchanted because the sound echoed across the entire room and when she heard his voice clear from the other side of the room.

“I present to you the Royal Family of Vanaheim. King Orvar, Queen Eir and their children Prince Tyr and Princess Ran.”

The large golden doors at the end of the Ballroom were opened with a large groan and the group of four came forward. Tables meant for the regular guests lined the sides of the room and they walked down the open middle like a runway. The whispering and hushed words of the Ballroom fell into a silence as they made their way across the expansive room.

This was not the first time that had a peace treaty had been brokered with the Vanir people. During the time of King Bor, when Odin was still young, to improve relations between the two realms it was decided that the Vanir princess and Asgardian prince would be wed. King Njord released his daughter, Princess Frigga to Prince Odin and the two were married. There was peace between the realms for thousands of years, until King Njord started to grow ill, the rest of the Royal Family dying soon after him. It was obvious it was an assassination mostly likely caused by rebels set on starting an uprising, but no blame was ever laid upon any individual.

It was with his and his family’s passing that fighting broke out upon their kingdom. With no apparent heir, the throne was available for any who were willing to kill for it. Orvar had been a great warrior, known throughout the Nine Realms for his heroic skills on the battlefield and he had fought his way to the top, intent on ending the killing and reigning over the kingdom with a steady, but peaceful, hand. But many of the Vanaheim people did not agree with is way of thinking and continued to fight. They believed that the time had come for their chance to rule over more than just their own realm.

That was when Thor had gone to Vanaheim to cease the fighting and start the beginnings of the peace treaty. Tetra did not know much of their new Royal Family, only that the King and Queen were originally impoverished members of the Vanaheim Court and their children were twins.

Odin rose from his seat to bid them welcome as they finally reached the raised dais and slowed to a halt, Frigga and Thor rising next to him. It was until Loki stood up from his seat and grabbed Tetra by the wrist to haul her up next to him that she remembered where she was.

“King Orvar and Queen Eir, thank you for joining us at this most joyous time. I wish for our realms to come together in peace and to stand with one another in times of tragedy and happiness.”

Applause broke out across the Ballroom as the four bowed and curtsied. The Asgardian family did the same back and Tetra hastily moved to follow their actions.

“Thank you King Odin. We are most grateful for your hospitality. I am hopeful that these coming days will bring upon a time of peace to our kingdoms that will last for generations,” the Vanir king responded.

Some more applause and light cheering followed by his words and a footman came forward to lead them to their table that was set upon a platform to the left of where Tetra was seated. The table was outfitted grandly to show honor for the guests, with golden chairs and elaborate fruit center pieces.

The rest of the guests took their seats and servers started coming out of side doors along the entire length of the Ballroom, carrying wide platters with roasted meats and vegetables. Servers swarmed the head and side table carrying individual plates that were set down in front of the Royal Families.

As they ate, the two Queens talked jovially with Odin, with Prince Tyr and Thor quickly getting into their own conversation about what sounded like the Vanaheim Prince’s horse collection. But the Vanir King and Princess were silent as they ate and Tetra saw the way they were looking at her, with clear contempt and disdain. They didn’t know who she was, but they could tell that she most definitely did not belong.

The rest of the feast, Tetra was quiet and awkward and completely out of her element. She desperately wished to be back in her room with her books or the library or even out training with Loki. Any place where she felt she had some type of footing and definitely not under the prying eyes of the Vanir Queen and Asgardian high-born families.

After the last trays of fruit and pastries were cleared and their empty plates taken away, the orchestra started warming up, the sounds of the strings being played echoing across the room. Odin held out his hand to Frigga and together they went to the dance floor, the Vanir King and Queen joining them afterwards. The music started up and other guests started filtering out on to the dance floor, until it was a sea of swirling colors as they danced.

“Tetra you must dance with me!” Thor exclaimed and pulled her out of her seat.

“But Loki, I cannot leave him-”

“Nonsense!” Thor snapped his fingers and a guard came forward to stand next to the table. To anyone else it would seem he was just watching over the festivities but his eyes were trained on the raven-haired prince. “You can be apart for one dance.”

Thor led her out onto the dance floor and swept her into the song. They turned about the floor and Tetra desperately tried to remember what she had learned as a young child dancing with her brother in her family home’s parlor room, hearing their dance instructor bark at them to _stop watching their feet!_ but it only made her think of Loki telling her the same while they fought.

Her eyes went to him still seated at the table, at the way he watched her and Thor with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Loki rose from his seat and the guard stepped forward to stop him but they shared a few whispered words and the guard let him pass. He melted into the dancing crowd until he appeared behind Thor and tapped the blonde’s shoulder.

“Might I cut in?” His tone was soft but beguiling and Thor looked at him cautiously before releasing the grip he had on Tetra’s hand and nodding. “Thank you, brother.”

Loki took his place, sliding their hands together, his other hand going to Tetra’s waist. Thor left the two of them and she noticed him go to the edge of the Ballroom to ask Lady Sif to dance. Loki started to guide her across the floor, his steps smooth and swift.

When they were younger and balls had taken place at the Palace, her family had always attended, and Tetra had always stood against the wall. No one had asked her to dance because she was awkward and her skills were not that great and because she wasn’t quite high-born and though her family was friendly with the King and Queen, they were not royalty. But Loki had always kept her company and stayed with her, ignoring the fact that he was an excellent dancer that every young maiden had wanted to partner with.

He led them across the floor, pressing their bodies closer together with every spin they took. She could feel the heat coming off his body, the icy crisp scent that seemed to always cling to him, like mint and snow. His emerald eyes bore down into hers with a fire she felt in her soul and her feet moved of their own accord. It was the only time she had danced with such ease and grace, like they were born to move with each other. It made her forget the circumstances of their lives, their arrangement of his rehabilitation and her training. It made her think that maybe if things had turned out different, if her family hadn’t died, if Loki hadn’t lost his way, then maybe the love she had buried for him so long ago could have been something. That maybe he could have loved her back.

Over Loki’s shoulder, Tetra caught the gaze of Princess Ran who was dancing with her brother. The two were opposite in every way, with the Prince having rich, flowing chestnut hair, sparkling amber eyes and a honeyed complexion while the Princess had alabaster skin that looked almost translucent it was so pale, icy white hair that flowed down the length of her spine and eyes so dark they looked black. She would be pretty in an ethereal kind of way if she wasn’t staring at Tetra with such hatred she thought her eyes would light up in flames. The glare was like a bucket of ice-cold water that snapped her back to reality.

Tetra did not know how much the story of Loki’s antics over the past couple of years had spread to the Nine Realms, of whether or not they knew he had been imprisoned. But she did know that he was still a Prince and she was an orphaned commoner and no matter their situation, that would never change.

Even if sometimes she wished for it to be different.


	15. Of a Simplified Past

Tetra felt like she was walking to her death. The sense of dread that had formed into a pit in the bottom of her stomach seemed to grow heavier with every step she took. The rain from the previous day still hadn’t lifted, and the sky was a gloomy dark gray through the high-arched windows they walked passed.

Loki’s mood didn’t help any, the scowl on his face harsh and firmly set, his steps short and angry. In complete contrast to the bleak sky, Thor walked next to them, bouncing along animatedly ever since he had collected the two from their rooms.

The three were headed on their way to the Formal Breakfast Room for their first private meal with the Vanaheim Royal Family. The ball the night before had ended spectacularly, with the guests dancing and drinking till the end of the night. Tetra had danced a few more times with Thor, but after that first one with Loki, the raven-haired prince had retreated back to their table until it was ready to head back to their rooms. He hadn’t moved from his spot, the guard watching his every move, just like he was watching Tetra. She could feel his hot gaze on her for the rest of the night. When she had danced with the Vanir prince, it felt like her back would explode into her flames, Loki had been following every step so intently.

But now he was glaring at everything that moved and barely speaking a word. She knew that breakfast was going to be painful without the distraction of hundreds of Asgardians and dancing taking place. Now that both families would all be in close proximity to each other, questions were undoubtedly going to be asked. And she didn’t know how to answer any of them. King Odin had not given her any instruction on how to answer questions regarding her involvement with Loki.

Thor had come to get them and lead the way, letting Fendril have the morning off. The guard very well didn’t need to be there when men would be stationed all over the room, not to mention the very annoying God of Thunder joining them. Tetra wondered if Thor really couldn’t read their moods or was simply ignoring the dark cloud following them, for he was chatting happily about the planned events of the day.

“As long as the rain manages to cease, I am quite looking forward to the sword and archery tournament this afternoon. It will be interesting to see who has entered and who wins in the end,” Thor mused. “I doubt the Vanir have brought many champions, but perhaps someone will be willing take us on.”

“Will you be entering the contest?” Tetra asked. If she didn’t say _something_ he would continue to babble incessantly until she did.

“Mother and Father said it would be unfair if I was to participate, so sadly, no. It does not matter very much as well. The winner is receiving a gold plated sword and bow that I have no real use for,” he patted Mjolnir that he had clipped to his belt.

“Do you really need to carry that thing with you everywhere you go?”

“A warrior must be ready at a moment’s notice, Tetra. You never know when an attack could happen. Surely you of all people would know that.”

The words made her hang her head, made her eyes go misty for a brief second. She did know that, no matter how much she wished she didn’t. Talk of her family was going to happen today, she knew this, and she had to fight back the tears. It would do no good to be blubbering in front of King Orvar and Queen Eir as they tried to eat their breakfast.

“I keep telling her that, but it doesn’t seem to have sunk in yet.”

Her head snapped up at Loki’s words. He was staring straight ahead, and while the lines of his face were still tight, he was no longer scowling. He glanced at her with an eyebrow raised and she knew what he was asking.

“Yes, I have it,” she muttered to him quietly, her hand going to rest on her right thigh. She could feel the outline of the dagger scabbard through the skirts of her gown. It no longer felt strange or out of place, just reassuring. She couldn’t imagine why Thor brought his hammer with him almost everywhere when he could just call for it as he pleased, but she understood the sentiment behind his words. Always ready, always prepared.

They reached the wide open doors of the Breakfast Room, Odin and Frigga already seated at the head of the dining table. Loki went to pull out the chair next to the Queen, gesturing for Tetra to sit. She took the place and he sat down to her left, Thor taking opposite her next to the King. The silence in the room was deafening as they settled into their seats, and she fiddled with the napkin in her lap.

A maid came forward and started pouring tea into their cups, and Tetra distracted herself with stirring small amounts of milk and sugar into hers. The Queen took a sip of her tea before setting it down and clearing her throat.

“So Lady Tetra, how is your training faring?”

Tetra choked on her tea and tried to cough as quietly as she could. She could feel Loki’s eyes on her as she struggled and he sighed wearily.

“As much as it pains me to admit, she is doing quite well,” he said. She glanced over at him as she wiped her mouth with her napkin and noticed the wry tilt of his mouth. “Still can’t throw a dagger and can barely form a defensive shield, but it’s better than Thor ever managed to do.”

“Hey,” Thor exclaimed. He stopped stirring his cup long enough to point his spoon at Loki. “I only see no use for foolish tricks when I can summon _lightning_.”

“Brotherly rivalry,” the Queen muttered, leaning slightly towards Tetra. “They will never be rid of it, I’m afraid.”

Tetra tried to stop her mouth from falling open, but she couldn’t help it. The Queen very rarely ever spoke so frankly with her. Frigga patted her hand softly and turned to look up at the doors just as a footman stepped forward to announce the arrival of the Vanaheim Family. The four of them stepped into the room and Tetra used the time to really look over them.

It seemed the twins received half of their traits from each parent. King Orvar’s hair was the same rich chestnut as the Prince’s but his skin was pure white like his daughter’s and they shared the same pitch black eyes. Queen Eir was petite like the Princess, with identical icy blonde hair but a smooth tanned complexion and amber eyes like her son’s. But more than anything it was the way they walked, the way they held themselves.

The King and Princess seemed to almost slink forward as they walked, they’re nearly-dead looking eyes cataloging everything within their personal space. The Queen and Prince were vastly different, carrying themselves with a slight bounce in their step and a warm tilt to their mouth.

Princess Ran eye’s locked onto Tetra’s, and her blood ran cold. The glare from last night was gone, replaced with a cruel smile and a hard glint in her eyes.

“Your Majesties, thank you for joining you us. Please, sit,” King Odin had risen out of his seat, and gestured to the chairs placed around the table.

The four took their seats and the Vanir Princess chose the empty spot next to Loki. When he glanced at her she blanked her face into a serene mask but it only lasted for a split second before he looked away.

Footmen filtered out of a side door, carrying lidded plates that they distributed around the table. The cloche was lifted off her plate and she stared down at the contents. Poached egg in cream sauce with wilted greens and what looked to be thinly sliced wild boar. The maids kept the Informal Dining Room only lightly stocked with trays of simple fair in the mornings so Tetra’s usual breakfast consisted of fruit and toast. She was grateful the first course was only a small serving as she knew many more would be coming. King Odin would have spared no expense in impressing his guests.

“King Orvar, you must tell us of the Vanir champions that have joined you on this trip. Will many be competing in the tournament this afternoon?” Thor asked.

“Yes, well,I have of course brought our finest warriors...”

The King’s voice was flat and dull and drifted into the background for Tetra as she ate and tried to focus on not making a fool of herself. She barely heard the King as he talked about the Vanir captain that would be competing and that Prince Tyr would also be joining in the festivities. Plates were brought forward and were removed as they were cleared and her tea cup would get refilled before it was even empty. The amount of preferred treatment she was receiving wasn’t something she was used to and it didn’t sit well with her.

It wasn’t until they were on the last course of small bowls of chilled fruit that the conversation caught her attention.

“I must ask, Father and I were speaking last night, and well I’m just so curious… How is it that you know the Royal Family, Lady Tetra?”

Princess Ran’s voice was soft and sweet as she asked the question but her eyes still held the same calm emptiness. Tetra didn’t know how to respond and looked to Thor who appeared just as confused and unprepared.

“We have been most fortunate to have Lady Tetra in our lives since she was born,” King Odin replied. “Her father, Leif Knutson, was the General of the Asgard Army, and one of my most trusted advisers.”

“Lady Runa was a dear, dear friend of mine,” Queen Frigga added. “Not a day goes by that I do not mourn her passing.”

“Once Lady Tetra and her older brother, Alrik were born, they would wreak havoc with my two sons on whosoever crossed their paths,” King Odin clapped Thor on the shoulder and smiled sadly. “It was a great loss when they all passed. I can’t believe it’s been almost a hundred years since.”

“How did they die?” the Vanir Prince asked.

“An attack was made by the fire demons of Muspelheim on our city and they unfortunately died in the battle,” Thor replied.

Tetra felt the burn in the back of her eyes and rapidly blinked to try and keep the tears at bay. Everything said was true, but there was so much more to it than that.

Her father had been born during the time of King Bor to a noble Asgardian family, but they were not wealthy. With no other option he had joined the Royal Army as a soldier, but he did not handle authority very well. During a battle on Jotunheim he had been given a direct order to leave behind his fellow soldiers that had been captured. He had chosen to ignore their instructions, and gathered a crew of men to launch a secret campaign into the Jotun Palace and rescue the other men.

It was this act of heroism, though it be reckless, that had caught King Bor’s attention and with it, Leif quickly rose through the ranks of the Royal Army. When Odin was made to serve his time in the Army to understand the hardships of the men that one day would be his to rule, the two formed an unlikely friendship. It wasn’t until much later, after Bor passed and Odin became king that he was made Lead General. Their was much talk of it being favoritism by the King, but Leif led the Asgardians into many a successful battle and proved his worth.

Her mother hadn’t been so lucky. Runa had been a commoner, a handmaiden to the new Queen Frigga. Leif had seen her walking through the garden with the Queen and had instantly known that she was the one he had been searching for his whole life.

Marriages between those of different rank were allowed, but were not very welcomed. An unfortunate stigma followed those who decided to step out of their station, be it up or down. But after King Odin blessed the union between the two, nobody said a negative word about the binding. Frigga had always been such a kind, nurturing soul and had helped Runa to traverse the new world she suddenly found herself in.

“After their death, we invited Lady Tetra to stay with us at the Palace, to honor our friendship with her late parents. It was the least we could for all of us had been as close as family,” Queen Frigga said.

Tetra felt a rustling of her skirts, and looked down just as Loki’s hand landed on her knee and squeezed lightly with his long, nimble fingers. The small gesture of comfort was enough for her to choke back her sobs and swallow the oncoming tears.

She knew that if one single detail of her past had been different, if her father hadn’t acted so foolishly as a young man, if her mother hadn’t been walking with the Queen that day, her entire life would be vastly different. She couldn’t call it luck, because the death of her family would never be considered as such, so it could only be fate.

Through her damp eyelashes she looked over at Loki. He was staring down at his hands clasped across his lap, Princess Ran talking unceasingly next to him. She didn’t know _why_ everything turned out the way it did, or how many people really knew the truth about _how_ , but she prayed that some day she would understand.


End file.
